Unstoppable Couples
by Sparky2295
Summary: This is the fourth story to the Helping Jamie Saga! With Jamie's pregnancy on the way, an unexpected wedding and much more drama, what other stuff will happen to this crazy family? Rated M for language and sexual themes!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by One Direction. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie (R.I.P.), Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky and Alex.**

**Unstoppable Couples**

**Chapter 1:**** Figuring Things Out**

Santana came downstairs and saw them hugging. Santana opened the front door to get the mail, and was suddenly stabbed in the chest by Alex. "Santana!" Dani screamed. "I told you Jamie, I wasn't done with you… This is just the beginning!" Alex shouted. Jamie immediately started chasing Alex down the street. "San!" Dani cried. Jane came running down the stairs immediately. "What happened?" Jane asked. "Alex stabbed Santana! Jamie ran after her!" Dani sobbed. "Jamie? The baby!" Jane gasped. Jane ran out the door and after the two crazy women. Jane looked down the street and saw Jamie and Alex wrestling and fighting in someone's yard. Jane ran towards them and tore them apart. "Jamie! Are you insane?! You can't fight like that!" Jane screamed. Alex stood there with the knife in her hand, catching her breath and glaring at Jamie. "I was protecting the people I love, and putting Alex in her place after stabbing my sister-in-law!" Jamie replied. "You can't do that right now Jamie! You could've gotten hurt! You could've killed our baby!" Jane cried. Jamie looked at Jane's face and felt awful. "I'm so sorry, I had forgotten in that moment about it, I just… I had to do something, because Dani is so emotional right now…" Jamie whispered to her. "How can you forget about our own baby? We lost a baby already, I can't lose another one, Jamie…" Jane cried into her.

Alex stood there with her jaw dropped. "We won't, I'll make sure our baby is safe from harm. I promise you that Jane…" Jamie said, hugging her wife while glaring at Alex. An ambulance came to the house and got Santana. Dani, Jamie and Jane waited in the hospital for the results of Santana's life. Dani hugged Jamie and cried. "I can't raise the kids without her, Jamie! I just can't!" Dani sobbed. "You won't have to, Dani! Jane, Sky, Brittany, Grandpa and I will all be here to help you,_**if**_ that happens. But it won't so, don't worry…" Jamie told her. The doctor came out from the ER doors. "Mrs. Lopez? I'm ready to talk to you now…" He announced. Dani followed him into Santana's room and sat her down. "Mrs. Lopez, I want you to know that Santana will be just fine… She did have a moment where we almost lost her, but she pulled through…" The doctor told her. "Oh thank God!" Dani said, relieved. "The stabbing was near her heart, but luckily the stabber didn't kill her, because she would've killed two people…" The doctor said. "I know! I would've felt dead without Santana!" Dani said with a smile. "I'm sorry Dani, but I didn't mean you, I meant the baby…" The doctor said, confused. "Oh… DJ and Arianna both would have been devastated!" Dani told him. "Dani, I take it Santana didn't tell you…" The doctor said.

"Tell me what?" Dani asked. "Santana is pregnant…" The doctor told her. Meanwhile in the waiting room, Jamie and Jane waited patiently for Dani. "I hope Santana is alright..." Jamie said. "I am sure she is, honey. Santana is a fighter, she wouldn't just leave her family behind…" Jane assured her wife. "You know, you saved our lives…" Jamie told her. "Saved whose lives?" Jane asked. "Mine and the baby's… When you pulled us apart, Alex was about to stab my stomach… She almost murdered our baby…" Jamie admitted. "I know, I saw the knife… Jamie, promise me you will let Sky do all the fighting from now on, okay?" Jane asked. "Sky? But I'm tough! I can handle it!" Jamie whined. "Because Sky can't get pregnant! Besides, you are carrying our child now. I won't let you put you and our baby in any type of harm. No more fighting for you!" Jane said with a grin. "Fine, just for you…" Jamie grinned, kissing Jane softly. Sky and Brittany were keeping the kids occupied at home. "Uncle Sky, where is everybody?" Ari asked. "Mama?" DJ asked. "Well, everyone is out and about! They had… Some things to do! They'll be back later… Don't worry, princess!" Sky assured her.

DJ walked over to Sky and hugged him. "What's up buddy?" Sky asked with a smile. "He just wants attention…" Ari said, rolling her eyes. "Well that's 'cause there are so many girls around here, he doesn't get any boy time! Come on bud, let's go play with your cars!" Sky said, picking him up and taking him into the playroom. "Boys are so icky!" Ari said. Brittany laughed a little. "Boys can be, but they also can be sweet and handsome!" Brittany told her. "I don't think so! Boys have cooties! That's why Mama and Mommy are together!" Ari told Brittany. "That's exactly right, sweetheart…" Brittany told her. _Why haven't Dani and Santana explained their relationship to her yet? She's old enough!_ Brittany thought to herself. "P—Pregnant? Santana can't be pregnant! And if she is, I don't think it's mine… I mean unless she froze more of our stuff, but she would've told me! Did she tell you anything?" Dani asked, panicking. "No, Santana wouldn't have told me, she would've told the OBGYN doctor, and she's out of town for a few weeks. The only one who could tell us what's going on is Santana." The doctor told Dani, walking out of the room. "Yeah, she's the only one to tell us anything, and she's not even awake yet…" Dani mumbled.

Jamie and Jane walked into the room quietly. "Hey… How is she?" Jamie asked. "The doctor said she will be fine…" Dani said, still puzzled. "Dani? What's wrong?" Jamie asked. "Santana is pregnant…" Dani blurted out. "What? That's not possible! I mean it is, but seriously? Is it yours?" Jamie asked. "I don't know, the only one who knows all the information we need to know is Santana… And she won't wake up until tomorrow…" Dani said, with a worried tone. "Hey, don't you worry about a thing! Everything will be fine, I promise!" Jamie said, hugging her sister. Minutes later, the group decided to go back home for the night. When the three girls walked in, they saw Ari chasing Sky and DJ cutely chasing after Brittany. "COOTIES! I'm going to get you Uncle Sky!" Ari shouted. "Ahh! No! Not the cootie fairy!" Sky lightly screamed. "I'll get you Britty!" DJ giggled. "Oh no you, won't DJ! 'Cause I got you!" Brittany said, picking DJ up and swinging him around. "No!" DJ giggled more. "I'm going to give you all my girly cooties!" Brittany said, kissing DJ's face. "Hey guys! Looks like you're having fun tonight!" Dani said with a smile. "Mommy!" Ari and DJ said at the same time. Both ran over and hugged Dani.

"Where's Mama?" DJ asked. "Mama is having a sleep-over at the hospital! So we can visit her tomorrow, okay? It's past your bedtime, so let's get you two to bed!" Dani said taking both kids upstairs. Both Brittany and Sky flopped on the couch and caught their breath for a moment. "Looks like you guys got a pretty good work-out tonight!" Jamie said. "Yeah we did! Those kids can run for hours!" Brittany replied. "So how's Santana?" Sky asked. "She's alright, doctor said she will be just fine." Jamie said, looking around at the floor. "There's something else, isn't there?" Sky asked. "It's not my place to tell you, Sky. It's Dani's and only if she wants to…" Jamie said going upstairs. Brittany placed her head on Sky's shoulder and smiled at him. "What?" Sky asked. "Care to have another work-out upstairs?" Brittany asked seductively. "Let's go!" Sky said, picking her up bridal style and running upstairs. Sky was waiting for Brittany in his bed. "Britt, what are you doing in the closet? Didn't you already come out?" Sky asked with a grin. "Ha ha! Very funny! I'm putting something on for you!" Brittany replied. Seconds later Brittany came out with a short black dress that was mainly lingerie. "Whoa…" Sky said drooling. Then the song _Little Black Dress_ by One Direction started to play.

**Little black dress  
Just walked into the room  
Makin' heads turn  
Can't stop looking at you  
It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright, you know**

Little black dress  
Did you come here alone?  
It's too late  
It's too late  
It's too late to go home

It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright, you know  
It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright you know

I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me

Whoa

Little black dress  
Who you doin' it for?  
Little black dress  
I can't take anymore  
It's not right  
It's not right  
It's not right, you know

Little black dress  
What's your favourite song?  
Little black dress  
I won't do you no harm

It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright, you know  
It's alright  
It's alright  
'Cause I'll take you home

I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me

Whoa oh

I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me

I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me, baby  
I wanna see the way you move for me

Ooh 

Meanwhile, Dani was sleeping in her bed. DJ snuck out of his crib and crawled into bed next to Dani. He cutely snuggled against her, shivering in fear. "What the—DJ what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Dani groaned. "Had scary dream, Mommy! Make it go away!" DJ cried into Dani. Dani sighed and hugged him. "It's alright, buddy… What happened in your bad dream, hmm?" Dani asked. "The cootie fairy got me!" DJ said, sniffling. "Honey, there is no such thing as a cootie fairy… Your uncle was just being silly…" Dani said, kissing his forehead. "Wait a minute, how did you get out of your crib?" Dani asked, confused. "I climbed out…" DJ told her. Suddenly, Ari ran in and hid under Dani's bed. Dani groaned loudly. "Arianna come out from out of the bed…" Dani commanded. "No! I'm scared! I wanted to talk to Uncle Sky about something and he was hurting Brittany!" Ari cried. "Hurting Brittany? How was he—Ohhhh! Oh no… Okay, come here…" Dani called. Ari climbed up and sat next to the two. "Alright, you watch your brother while I go talk to your uncle, okay?" Dani asked, brushing the hair away from her eyes. Ari nodded and Dani went up to the attic.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. When no response came she opened the door and waited for Sky to say something. "Ari, go ask your Mommy…" Sky groaned. "Do I look like your niece, Sky?" Dani snapped. Sky jumped and covered him and Brittany. "What the hell Dani?" Sky yelled. "Don't do that! You made my daughter scared! She thought you were hurting Brittany! Now I have to explain to my 4-year-old what sex is without the help of Santana. So thank-you!" Dani said, going back to Ari and DJ. When Dani entered the room, both kids were fast asleep in her bed. Dani smiled and crawled in next to them. The next morning Dani woke-up to both kids jumping on the bed and giggling. "What are you two doing?" Dani asked sleepily. "Jumping!" DJ said cutely. "Oh yeah? How about you guys go into the kitchen and I'll make pancakes for breakfast, okay?" Dani asked with a grin. "Yay!" Both kids ran downstairs. About an hour later, everyone was downstairs eating together. "So Jamie, I need you to watch the kids at the hospital when I'm visiting Santana… Is that okay?" Dani asked. "No, sorry Dani we can't… I have an ultrasound today, and Jane is going with me…" Jamie said, feeling guilty. "Hey, don't worry about it! Just make sure my little niece or nephew is on the right track!" Dani said with a smile.

Jamie put her dishes in the sink and went upstairs for a shower. "What about you, Sky? Think you could watch the kids for me today?" Dani asked. "I'm sorry Dani, but Brittany and I are meeting our wedding planner today…" Sky told her. "Ugh! Sky can't you reschedule or something? I really need you to watch them!" Dani groaned. "I'm sorry, but we can't! Have Grandpa do it!" Sky replied. "I can't, because he's in Florida looking for an apartment! I guess there's only one more person left to call…" Dani told herself. Once everyone but Dani and the kids were left, Dani decided it was time to call. "Hello? Asked a familiar voice. "Hey Rachel, it's Dani… Listen I'm sorry if you're busy with Quinn, but I need you to do me a favor…" Dani told her. "Sure what's up Dani?" Rachel asked. "I'm taking the kids to visit Santana at the hospital and—" "Whoa, wait. Santana is in the hospital? What happened?" Rachel asked, concerned. "I'll tell you when we meet there, but I need some time alone with Santana first before I have the kids come and see her. Do you think you and Quinn could keep an eye on them for me?" Dani asked.

"Of course we can! We absolutely love your kids! We'll be there in about 10 minutes! See you there!" Rachel said, hanging up. Dani sighed in relief. "Thank God we're friends with them! Okay guys, let's go visit Mama!" Dani called. 10 minutes later Dani met Quinn and Rachel at the hospital. "Quinn! Rachel!" Ari shouted excitedly. "Hey sweetheart! Oh my Gosh you have grown up so much!" Rachel squealed. Dani was carrying DJ and smiled at the two girls. "Oh my God DJ is the cutest thing in the whole world!" Quinn said with a smile. "Say thank you to Quinn, DJ." Dani told him. DJ blushed and hid into Dani's chest. "He's shy for some reason today!" Dani said grinning. DJ came out from his hiding spot and cutely jumped into Quinn's arms. "Alright, you two be good for Rachel and Quinn, okay? I'm going to go visit Mama for a bit! Thanks again guys!" Dani called walking away. Dani entered Santana's room and she was still sleeping. "Well, should sing her something… Always puts a smile on her face…" Dani said, rubbing Santana's cheek. Dani took her guitar off of her back and started to play _Don't Forget Where You Belong_ By One Direction.

**Been a lot of places.  
I've been all around the world.  
Seen a lot of faces.  
Never knowing where I was.**

On the horizon.  
Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the sun will be rising  
Back home.

Living out of cases,  
Packing up and taking off.  
Made a lot of changes  
But not forgetting who I was.

On the horizon.  
Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the moon will be rising  
Back home.

Don't forget where you belong–home.  
Don't forget where you belong–home.  
If you ever feel alone–don't.  
You were never on your own.  
And the proof is in this song.

I've been away for ages  
But I've got everything I need.  
I'm flicking through the pages.  
I've written in my memory.

I feel like I'm dreaming.  
Oh, so I know, I know, I know, I know that I'm never leaving.  
No, I won't go.

Don't forget where you belong–home.  
Don't forget where you belong–home.  
If you ever feel alone–don't.  
You were never on your own.  
And the proof is in this song.

Lights off when they should be on.  
Even stars in the skies, they're wrong.  
Short days when the nights are long  
When I think of the things I've done  
Don't matter how far I've gone–  
I'm always feeling at home.  
Oh.

Don't forget where you belong–home.  
Don't forget where you belong (don't forget it)–home.  
If you ever feel alone–don't.  
You were never on your own.  
Never, never, never.

Don't forget where you belong–home.  
Don't forget where you belong (don't forget it)–home.  
If you ever feel alone–don't.  
You were never on your own (you were never).  
And the proof is in this song.

Home.  
Don't forget it.  
Home.  
If you ever feel alone–don't.  
You were never on your own (you were never).  
And the proof is in this song.

Never forget it.  
This song.  
Don't forget it!  
No, I never forget it.  
This song.  
You were never... 

Dani sighed and smiled at Santana. "Even when you're sleeping, you are gorgeous…" Dani told her. Dani turned to put her guitar away still smiling to herself. "You know, you're a beautiful singer, even though you don't think you are…" Dani turned suddenly and saw Santana smiling at her. "San!" Dani said, with tears running down her face. "Hey Dani…" Santana grinned. Dani went up to her and hugged her tightly. Santana winced in pain from the tight hug. "Oh! Sorry!" Dani said, blushing a bit. "It's okay, you didn't know… Dani, what happened? I was just getting the mail and then I blacked out…" Santana asked. "Alex stabbed you to get back at Jamie…" Dani told her. "Wow… Am I going to be okay?" Santana asked. "Yes, the doctor said you will be fine… He said they almost lost you, though…" Dani said. "Yeah, I remember seeing the light and when my body was moving up to heaven, I saw your Grandma… And you know what she told me?" Santana asked with a grin. "What?" Dani replied. "She told me that it wasn't nearly my time to leave you and our children… She reminded me that I have to watch over her family and she knows that you and I will always be together… And then the next thing I knew, I heard you singing to me…" Santana told her.

"Grandma always knew best…" Dani said, wiping away her tears. "Hey… Don't be so sad, things are looking bright from here…" Santana told her. "Well, not everything… Ari accidentally walked in on Sky and Brittany… You know and she was so scared… So now we have to explain to her about all that stuff…" Dani said. "There's something you're not telling me… What are you hiding?" Santana asked. Dani sighed. "Alright, I wasn't going to tell you until the doctor came in and talked to you, but since you asked… Santana, the doctor said that… You are pregnant…" Dani told her wife. Meanwhile in the hospital, Jamie and Jane were having their first ultrasound of their baby. The nurse squirted the cold gel onto Jamie's stomach and started to move the camera around on her stomach. "Alright well… There's the foot and the other foot, and a hand, and oh my!" The nurse exclaimed with joy. "What? What's wrong with our baby?" Jane asked. "Nothing's wrong with your babies, ma'am! It's not just one anymore, you're having twins!" The nurse exclaimed. Jamie's mouth dropped and she looked over at Jane. "T—Twins? We're having twins?" Jane asked. "Well, it does run in the family…" Jamie said with a smile.

**Well? What did you think of the first chapter? I hope you liked it! What will Dani's reaction to hearing Jamie's having twins? How will Santana react to her surprise pregnancy? Are Sky and Brittany really going to get married? Will Santana and Dani actually explain sex to Arianna? Read on to find out! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Sixpence None The Richer or Hot Chocolate. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky and Alex.**

**Chapter 2:**** So Many Babies**

"Santana, the doctor said that… you're pregnant…" Dani told her wife. "I know…" Santana said with a small smile. "You know? Well that's great! So happy for you! So who's is it Santana?" Dani asked angrily. "Who's what Dani?" Santana asked, confused. "Who's the father of your baby?" Dani asked. Meanwhile, Jamie and Jane sat in the room waiting for the nurse to come clean the gel off of Jamie's stomach. "Jane? Are you alright?" Jamie asked. "I just can't believe we're having twins!" Jane replied. "I know! A—Are you alright with that?" Jamie asked, worried. "Am I alright with that? Jamie I am thrilled! We are having two children of our own right off the bat! That is the coolest thing ever!" Jane exclaimed. Minutes later Jamie's stomach was cleaned and they got the okay to leave. Jamie and Jane walked hand in hand into the waiting room where they knew the kids would be.

"Aunt Jamie!" Ari exclaimed happily. "Hey sweetheart!" Jamie smiled. "Where were you? Mommy said you were getting your tummy checked! What's wrong with your tummy?" Ari asked. DJ ran up to Jamie, who at the moment was squatted down next to Ari and raspberries her stomach. "Aw…" Jamie said tickling him lightly. "Nothing is wrong with my tummy, it's actually a good thing!" Jamie told her. "What is it?" Ari asked. "I'll tell you in a minute, I'm going to talk to Quinn and Rachel, sweetheart." Jamie replied. Jamie walked up to them and smiled. "Hey guys, thank you so much for watching them! They can be a handful sometimes!" Jamie said with a smile. "No, they were absolutely perfect!" Rachel replied. "If you guys have other things to do, Jane and I can take-over!" Jamie offered. "No it's alright! We wanted to see Santana anyways!" Quinn told her. "Okay, do you mind if Jane and I sit with you guys?" Jamie asked. "No go ahead!" Rachel said. Jamie sat next to Ari who was coloring in a coloring book. "Okay, so what was your question, Ari?" Jamie asked as she watched Jane play racecars with DJ on the floor. "What's so good about your tummy?" Ari asked again. "Well, you see you and DJ are going to get cousins! Your Aunt Jane and I are having babies!" Jamie told her. "Wow! Where do you get them from?" Ari asked. "Well… You can ask your Mommy that question, but our babies are in my tummy, come feel them." Jamie said, putting Ari's hands on her stomach. "Whoa… What's moving around in there?" Ari asked with a grin.

"Those are your cousins! They're saying hi to you because they know that their big cousin is going to help take care of them…." Jamie , Santana looked into Dani's hurt-looked eyes and felt her heart break. "Dani, my baby doesn't have a father…" Santana told her. "Oh really? Then who's the mother? Huh? Who's the other parent that you cheated on me with to have this child, Santana?" Dani asked angrily. "Okay, first of all, I did not cheat on you. I would never do that to you—Or the least I'd do if I did cheat on you is to tell you about it! Second of all, the baby has no other parent, but you!" Santana told her. "Yeah, well isn't she lucky—Wait, the baby's… The baby's mine?" Dani asked. "Of course it is! Who else's would it be?" Santana asked her. Dani walked away from her a minute and felt guilty. "Dani, sweetheart I was going to tell you when the time was right… Because I know a lot is going on right now… I mean Jamie is pregnant, Sky's getting married, you grandma died, we have two kids already! I mean I know you have a lot on your plate…" Santana told her.

"San, I am so sorry! I just assumed that—" "Dani it's alright, come here…" Santana said, patting a spot for her on her bed. Dani lied down next to Santana and tried to relax. "Dani, I know that having another baby was a risk because of how busy we are, but I felt it was the right time! Member that night I collected more of our stuff?" Santana asked. Dani nodded in response. "I immediately took to the doctor's and had it injected. I was going to surprise you when the time was right, and I'm so sorry you had to find out like this! Oh my God… Is the baby alright?" Santana asked. "Yes, the baby is going to be fine…" Dani assured her wife. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "It's open!" Santana called. Jamie walked in and waved to the two girls. "Hey! I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I had to tell you something before I went home to take a nap!" Jamie explained. "It's fine, Jamie! Is the baby alright?" Dani asked. "Yes, of course! Everything is great in fact!" Jamie said with a big grin. "What's up Squirt? Normally don't smile that big unless your hiding something…" Santana asked.

"I'm not just having a baby… I'm having two! They're twins!" Jamie exclaimed. Dani gasped and jumped up. "I am so excited!" Dani exclaimed hugging her sister. "Way to go Squirt!" Santana smiled. "Thanks guys! Rachel and Quinn are still out there with the kids, just so you know!" Jamie told them. "You can tell them that they can come in!" Dani replied. "Alright! See you guys later!" Jamie said, walking out. Then Rachel and Quinn came in with the kids. "Mama!" Both kids shrieked. "Hey ninos!" Santana said laughing. Both hopped on Santana's bed and hugged her. "Mommy, I think Aunt Jamie ate those babies! I mean, how else did they get in her tummy?" Ari said to Dani. "We'll explain that to you when your older, sweetheart…" Dani said, trying not to smile at DJ. He was cutely snuggling with Santana. "Hey S…" Quinn called. "Hey Q! Man hands…" Santana replied. "You shouldn't call me man hands because we watched your children!" Rachel said sassily. "Fine, just because you watched my lovely children, I'll call you something else… Rachel…" Santana grinned. "So S, what happened? How did you end up here?" Quinn asked. Ari looked at Santana with fear in her eyes when she noticed the huge bandage on her chest. "Mama… What happened?" Ari asked. "You know what sweetheart? Why don't we get something to eat from the cafeteria? Come on…" Dani said, grabbing DJ and Ari. "We'll be back soon, San! Try and rest!" Dani called.

Quinn and Rachel sat down in the chairs and waited for them to leave. "Alright, spill Santana… What's going on? Dani sounded horrified and distracted on the phone?" Rachel asked. "Well, my sister-in-law Jamie was in a love triangle with her wife and another woman… And her wife decided to get back together with Jamie, and dump the other woman… That woman was determined to get back at Jamie for stealing Jane away from her, that she planned revenge. So she came to the house expecting to stab Jamie or Jane in revenge, but instead she stabbed me… And almost killed Jamie's twins, not knowing she was pregnant when she almost stabbed her… Also, when Dani came to visit after my surgery, the doctor revealed to her that I was pregnant, and she thought I had cheated on her, which I didn't… And it just caused a lot of drama…" Santana explained. "So, are you or are you not pregnant Santana?" Quinn asked. Meanwhile, Jamie and Jane went back to the house and found Sky and Brittany on the couch covered with just a blanket. "Oh God! Sky! What the hell? I already experienced this with Dani, I didn't need you to as well!" Jamie exclaimed. "Well sorry! Didn't know you'd be home so soon!" Sky replied, putting on his pants. Jane put her and Jamie's coats and things away, leaving Sky, Brittany and Jamie alone. "So, how's the baby?" Sky eventually asked. "It's not just a baby anymore…" Jamie told him.

"What do you mean? Did it—" Brittany was about to ask, but then stopped herself. "Oh no! It's a good thing! We're having twins!" Jamie said cheerfully. "Twins? Wow! That's great, Jamie!" Sky said hugging her. "Yeah, I suppose it runs in the family…" Jamie said with a grin. "What do you mean? We're not twins, Jamie… Dani said that you two were adopted…" Sky reminded her. "Then why do we look exactly the same?" Jamie asked. "I don't know! Maybe I'm adopted too! I don't know!" Sky said angrily. Brittany took that as her cue to go upstairs, and left the two alone. "Well, I'm sorry! But don't take your anger out on me! I was just asking, Sky!" Jamie exclaimed. "Why do you ask me things that I don't know? Why do you always make me out to be the bad guy?" Sky yelled. "I never did any of that! What's your problem, Sky?" Jamie replied angrily. "What's my problem? I'll tell you what my problem is, Jamie! My problem is that you can't keep a stable relationship with anyone! If you had grown up, Santana wouldn't have gotten stabbed! She wouldn't have moved out and left Dani in her time of need! If you had just talked to Jane, the whole affair with Alex would not have happened! If you had just been a normal person, things wouldn't be so screwed up right now! Why can't you do anything right?" Sky screamed. Jamie looked at her with deep pain in her eyes. Jamie painfully slapped Sky on the face and ran upstairs crying. Not knowing it, Dani was in the doorway watching the whole time with the kids sleeping in her arms.

Sky turned and saw Dani with tears flowing down her face as well. "Dani, I can explain—" Sky tried to say but Dani walked past him with no words and went upstairs. Sky sighed and placed his face in his hands and screamed. Brittany looked down from the railings and was angry with him. Back at the hospital, Santana was still sitting with Quinn and Rachel. "Of course I'm pregnant! I knew it before I was stabbed, I was just going to surprise Dani, but at the right time! Her life is a rollercoaster right now…" Santana told them. "Okay, how far along are you?" Quinn asked. "About 3-4 months, I believe…" Santana replied. Quinn and Rachel nodded, taking everything Santana had said in. "Look guys, I know you were scared, but I'm fine! I really am! I mean my family is there to support me, and we may be going a bit crazy right now, but it will all work out in the end!" Santana told them. "Santana, I'm worried that all of those people in that house will put stress on you and Dani! I mean the whole house is gaining not one child, but three! How is that going to work out?" Rachel asked.

"We always have ways to work things out with the kids! It will be a full house, yeah, but we've been through worse!" Santana reminded them. "S, you and Dani have a hard time as it is with the two kids you have… Are you sure you can handle one more? I mean you are gaining two nieces or nephews or a niece and a nephew! One of those combinations!" Quinn told her. Santana looked at Quinn and really took in every word that she had said. Meanwhile, Jamie's walls were completely broken down. Jamie was sitting on her bed with Jane, balling her eyes out. "He hates me!" Jamie sobbed. "No sweetheart, he doesn't hate you, he's just stressed about the wedding, you and Santana!" Jane told her. "No! He hates me! He told me this is all my fault!" Jamie denied. Dani then knocked on the door. "Hey, how is she?" Dani asked. "Upset… Really upset…" Jane told her. "Why don't you go get her a cookie from the kitchen? Those always cure cravings, and plus, they're Jamie's favorite…" Dani told Jane. Jane nodded and went into the kitchen. Jamie however, continued to sob into her pillow. Dani sat next to her sister and rubbed her back. Jamie hugged Dani tightly and cried more.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry Sky said those things to you… Maybe my memories are wrong, maybe Grandpa was lying to protect our evil father, I don't know what's happening to my memories, but I do know that you and Sky are my siblings, blood or not. I love you, no matter what…" Dani told her. "I love you too, Dani… W—Will you help me raise my kids? I'm scared, Dani…" Jamie replied. "Of course I will! I know you're scared, but it will be okay! I will be with you every step of the way…" Dani told her. Suddenly an alarm beeped on Dani's phone. "Time for me to go back to the hospital… If you need anything, text me okay? I will handle Sky later, you just rest and think about those cute babies in there!" Dani said, kissing her forehead. Dani left the house without another word to Sky. Jane came back with a few cookies for Jamie and smiled. "I got your favorite cookie!" Jane smiled. "Thanks…" Jamie said breaking it in half and giving the other half to Jane. "You know, I love you very much?" Jane told her. "I know, and I love you too…" Jamie replied. "Can I show you how much I love you?" Jane asked seductively. Jamie grinned and nodded in response. While the two got started, the song by _Kiss Me_ by Sixpence None The Richer played.

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley**  
**Nightly, beside the green, green grass**  
**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**  
**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**

**Brittany walked down the stairs with a suitcase. "Britt, where are you going? We're in the middle of planning our wedding!" Sky asked.**

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**  
**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**  
**Lift your open hand**  
**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**  
**Silver moon's sparkling**  
**So kiss me**

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**  
**Swing me upon its hanging tire**  
**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**  
**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

**"Sky, you clearly are not the man I wanted to marry. Anyone who treats his sister like that is a jerk; no he is an asshole. I will not marry a childish boy like that… I will be staying at the local motel. When you decide to grow-up, give me a call." Brittany told him, leaving the house. Sky sat on the couch and immediately screamed into his pillow.**

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**  
**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**  
**Lift your open hand**  
**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**  
**Silver moon's sparkling**  
**So kiss me**

Santana felt her jaw drop when she realize Quinn's question. "A—Are you asking me to get an abortion?" Santana asked, offended. "Santana, it's not to offend you, it's out of concern!" Rachel told her. "Out of concern? You guys, thank you for the suggestion, but aborting my baby is not going to solve my problems. I think it's time for you two to go…" Santana told them. "Santana, we—" Quinn tried to say, but Rachel stopped her. Quinn nodded and the two left. Minutes after the two friends left, Dani came in. "Hey sweetheart!" Dani said cheerfully. "Hey! How are the kids?" Santana asked. "Sleeping! Probably dreaming about ponies and racecars!" Dani said with a smile. Santana smiled lightly and tried not to show her sadness. "San? What's wrong?" Dani asked. Santana sighed. "Quinn and Rachel were just asking me some harsh questions, it's nothing you should be concerned about…" Santana told her wife. "Santana, it does matter… What did they ask you?" Dani asked. "They asked me if I was thinking about… About aborting our baby because of all of our stress and the kids we have..." Santana replied. "What? Why would they ask such a thing? Just because we're cramped and stressed—" "Dani, they're just worried about us, that's all… No need to be offended!" Santana told her. "Yes there is a reason to be offend, Santana! I'm not giving up on our baby!" Dani replied.

"I'm not either! I'm just saying they were suggesting what they thought might be best for us!" Santana said. "Well, it's not!" Dani said angrily. "I know, and I politely asked them to leave! I can handle these types of situations on my own, you know!" Santana reminded her wife. "Yeah, I know… I'm sorry, I'm just stressed because Jamie is at home crying, because Sky was being a total asshole to her…" Dani sighed. "What happened?" Santana asked. "Well, Jamie asked a simple question and Sky kind of blew up in her face… Telling her that everything that's happened is her fault and that she's not normal… Things like that, and Jamie completely broke down…" Dani explained. "Oh my God! How could he say things like that to his own sister?" Santana asked, shocked. "I know San, but you have to understand that Sky is going through a rough time right now as well! He's planning his wedding…" Dani reminded her. "You know what I don't understand?" Santana asked. "What?" Dani replied. "Why all of a sudden are they getting married? Why so soon and why our of the blue?" Santana asked. "I don't know! They're two crazy kids in love!" Dani told her. "Just like us…" Santana grinned. "Santana, you know you are still healing…" Dani reminded her. "I'm perfectly fine, Dani… Just craving a little love is all…" Santana said seductively. "Santana, haven't I made it clear that we can't keep having sex in this hospital? It's bad enough that they know all of our names when we walk in!" Dani said. Santana was tired of Dani turning her down and decided to sing _You Sexy Thing_ by Hot Chocolate.

**I believe in miracles**  
**Where you from, you sexy thing?**  
**Sexy thing, you**  
**I believe in miracles**  
**Since you came along, you sexy thing**

**Where did you come from, baby?**  
**How did you know I needed you?**  
**How did you know I needed you so badly?**  
**How did you know I'd give my heart gladly?**  
**Yesterday I was one of the lonely people**  
**Now you're lying close to me, making love to me**

**I believe in miracles**  
**Where you from, you sexy thing?**  
**Sexy thing, you**  
**I believe in miracles**  
**Since you came along, you sexy thing**

**Where did you come from, angel?**  
**How did you know I'd be the one?**  
**Did you know you're everything I prayed for?**  
**Did you know, every night and day for?**  
**Every day, needing love as satisfaction**  
**Now you're lying next to me, giving it to me**

**I believe in miracles**  
**Where you from, you sexy thing?**  
**Sexy thing, you**  
**I believe in miracles**  
**Since you came along, you sexy thing**

**Oh, kiss me, you sexy thing**  
**Touch me, baby, you sexy thing**  
**I love the way you touch me, darling, you sexy thing**  
**Oh, it's ecstasy, you sexy thing**

**Yesterday I was one of the lonely people**  
**Now you're lying close to me, giving it to me**

**I believe in miracles**  
**Where you from, you sexy thing?**  
**Sexy thing, you**  
**I believe in miracles**  
**Since you came along, you sexy thing**

**Oh, touch me**  
**Kiss me, darling**  
**I love the way you hold me, baby**  
**Oh, it's ecstasy**

**Oh, it's ecstasy (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)**  
**Kiss me, baby (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)**  
**I love the way you kiss me, darling (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)**  
**Oh, yeah (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)**  
**Love the way you hold me (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)**  
**Keep on lovin' me, darling (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)**  
**Keep on lovin' me, baby (Sexy thing, you sexy thing, you)**

Dani watched her wife move and groove her way into her heart. "Alright, fine! Just this once!" Dani mumbled while kissing her wife. _And many more!_ Santana thought to herself. Back at the house, Sky was still lying on the couch, feeling sorry for himself. Jane came downstairs to get something when Sky jumped up and pretended nothing was wrong. "Jane, how's Jamie doing?" Sky asked. Jane ignored him and started cleaning the kitchen. "Jane, please don't ignore me! Come on!" Sky pleaded. Continuing on however, Jane started washing dishes. Sky rolled his eyes and pulled Jane closely to him. Jane gave him an offended look, trying to pull away. "No, no, no… See, that's not how this game works… You see I asked you a question, and you didn't respond." Sky told her. Jane had a terrified look on her face. "Sky, please… I'm not talking to you because you verbally abused my wife! Let me go!" Jane told him. "I didn't mean to! Jeez! Why are girls so emotional?" Sky asked angrily. "Don't ask me!" Jane replied. Sky suddenly turned to Jane and kissed her. Jane's eyes widened and pushed him away. Back at the hospital, Santana was snuggled against Dani's chest. "You know, we have to try not to have sex everywhere we go, San…" Dani grinned. "But isn't that the ultimate goal of any couple?" Santana grinned back. "I don't think so!" Dani replied. "I can't wait to get out of here and back home to you and the kids…" Santana told her. "Speaking of the kids, I should be getting back to them! Probably getting up from their naps by now! DJ can climb out of his crib now, so I have to be always be aware!" Dani smiled.

Dani and Santana got dressed once again. Dani kissed her wife's forehead and smiled. "I'll call you tonight, and let you know how everything is, okay?" Dani told her. "Okay, I love you, Dani…" Santana said. "I love you too, San…" Dani replied, leaving the hospital. Meanwhile Jane was freaking out back at the house. "Please don't hit me! I've been hit already today!" Sky said hiding his face away from Jane. "Why did you do that?" She asked. "I don't know!" Sky replied. "You're engaged! And I'm married! With two kids on the way!" Jane exclaimed. "I said I was sorry!" Sky told her. "Well sorry isn't good enough! I literally just got back together with your sister!" Jane reminded him. "Yeah well at least Jamie didn't leave you!" Sky snapped. "Serves you right after the way you treated your sister! Did you see how much you hurt her, Sky? I wouldn't doubt it if she never talked to you again!" Jane said, walking back upstairs. Sky sat in the kitchen, taking shots, and watched Dani come into the house. "Why are you drinking? Aren't you still underage?" Dani asked. "Jamie and I are twins, member? So we're the same age." Sky snapped. Dani took the alcohol away from him and put it back in the upper cabinets. "Hey! What gives, Dani?" Sky asked. "It doesn't matter if you and Jamie are twins or not. You don't deserve the good alcohol!" Dani replied. "What did I ever do to you?" Sky asked. "You hurt Jamie! Her emotional walls are completely broken down! Why would you tell her that? I don't blame Brittany for leaving such a jerk!" Dani told him.

Sky stood up and got in Dani's face. "What are you going to do, Sky? I'm the eldest adult in this house, so I can call the cops and tell them about your past stripping gig…" Dani warned. "You wouldn't dare…" Sky growled. "I would, if you lay one finger on me… I don't screw around with this kind of behavior, Sky…" Dani said sternly. Hiding behind the wall watching them was DJ. All of a sudden DJ started crying in fear, watching his beloved uncle threaten his mother. Sky turned and saw him. "Hey buddy, what's up?" Sky said, trying to pick him up. DJ screamed and kicked away from Sky. DJ ran into Dani's arms and cried. "DJ, it's me… I would never…" Sky then realized he scared his only nephew away from him. Sky immediately ran out of the house. Dani tried calming DJ down after what he witnessed. "It's okay baby… He won't hurt anyone here again, I promise…" Dani told her son.

**Well! This has been a long chapter! What did you think? What will Dani and Santana decide to do about their baby? Will DJ ever trust Sky again? Will Sky and Brittany get married? Will Jane tell Jamie about Sky kissing her or keep it a secret? How will the relationship between Sky, Dani and Jamie stand in the next chapter? Read on to find out! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own the songs by American Authors, Jesse McCartney or from the movie Frozen (Which I also do not own, although I wish I did!). I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky and Alex.**

**Chapter 3:**** Sky's Revenge**

It's been two days since Sky left the house, and Jamie started to worry. "Jane, I'm really worried about Sky… We haven't heard from him in two days…" Jamie said. "Don't worry about him, Jamie… He deserves to feel bad about what he did to you…" Jane mumbled her pillow. Jamie nodded and opened a book that was on her nightstand. _This is Dad's journal he wrote in every night when I was growing up… Maybe there's something in here that will lead Dani and I to the truth of who we are…_ Jamie thought to herself. Meanwhile, Santana got discharged from the hospital, and made her way back home to surprise Dani. Santana snuck into the house, and quietly crept into their bedroom upstairs. Santana quietly snuck into their bed next to Dani, who was asleep. Santana grinned at her beautiful wife, and lightly kissed her cheek, down her neck and to her chest.

"Mmm… That feels nice… You really know how to please a woman…" Dani mumbled in her sleep. "Aww... That's cute that you're dreaming of me!" Santana whispered. "Huh? W—What? Santana? What are you doing here?" Dani asked sleepily. "I got discharged from the hospital, and I thought I'd surprise you…" Santana grinned. "You did surprise me, that's for sure!" Dani said, hugging her wife. Santana grabbed a magazine from her nightstand. "Go back to sleep, mi amore… I know you're exhausted…" Santana told her. "I am extremely tired… DJ refused to go to sleep last night until you came home, so I stayed there in his room until he fell asleep… And Jamie's been worrying about Sky being gone, and things like that…" Dani mumbled as she fell asleep. Hours later, Dani and Santana came downstairs to see Jamie and Jane building legos with the kids. "Aunt Jamie!" Ari whined. "Ari I warned you not to challenge your Aunt Jamie to a lego tower battle… Your Aunt is very competitive…" Jane told her. Jamie was intensely building her huge lego tower next to Ari. DJ was pretending that the bigger lego bricks were farm animals. "Look how much fun DJ's having, Ari! You can do that too, and let Aunt Jamie win…" Jane suggested. Ari got angry and kicked Jamie's tower down. "Arianna Danielle Lopez! That was very rude!" Dani scolded. All the heads turned towards Dani, who was very angry.

"But Mommy, she—" "No buts, young lady! That wasn't very nice! Now Aunt Jane warned you about this, and you continued to challenge Aunt Jamie… Even though she should've been a little bit more considerate!" Dani said, nudging Jamie. "You're Mom is right, Ari… Apologize to your Aunt…" Santana said, supporting Dani. "But she—" "Arianna… This is your last warning…" Dani said sternly. "It's not my fault that she made Uncle Sky leave!" Ari snapped. Santana picked Ari up and took her upstairs and into her room without another word. "Is Santana kind of moody this morning or something?" Jamie asked. "No, she's just irritated with Ari's behavior… And I'm sorry she did that Jamie, but you do know you were up against a 4-year-old, right?" Dani asked. "I know, but being competitive is suppose to be fun!" Jamie replied. "Not when they're my offspring it's not!" Santana said coming down the stairs. "It's true, San hates when she loses…" Dani agreed. "I'm sorry I ticked Ari off, I'm just trying to not think about Sky… I'm really worried about him, Dani…" Jamie told her sister. "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it… There's something else, though, isn't there?" Dani asked. Jamie nodded and took Dani upstairs.

"Jamie why did you drag me up here?" Dani asked. "Because, I found something at Grandpa's apartment…" Jamie said, digging through a secret stash. "What did you find that's secretive?" Dani asked. "Okay… You may get mad at me, but I found Dad's journal! From when we were growing up! He wrote a lot of stuff in here, Dani! Stuff that will answer all of our questions!" Jamie said, showing her the journal. "What? How in the hell did you find this?" Dani asked, looking at it. "Grandpa had it hidden well, but I still managed to find it! I was looking for something to answer our questions, and I found it! Dani, look at this!" Jamie said, turning it to a certain page. The page stated:

_**February 2**__**nd**__**, 1997**_

_**I don't know how much longer I can handle not telling the Dani and Jamie' the truth… I love them, but they need to know what's going on… I mean, Maureen keeps reminding of the reason why, but the girls' deserve better… I have to transfer their memories from the past somewhere... But how can I do that to my girls? I love them so much, and I don't want to hurt them… Why has my life done this to me?**_

"Well? What does this mean?" Dani asked. "I don't know, but it seems that 'Dad' really loved us… But there's something that no one is telling us…" Jamie told her. "Jamie, our father never truly loved us, you have to know that!" Dani reminded her sister. "But what about these entries? Dani, they mean something!" Jamie replied. "Of course they mean something, but we have to read further to get to what we want!" Dani said, taking the journal. "What are you doing with that?" Jamie asked. "I'm going to read it tonight, to see if I can manage to keep Santana distracted long enough…" Dani said going into her room. "But Dani! We should be doing this together! Just like we should be, looking for Sky!" Jamie yelled. "Ugh! Fine Jamie let's go look for Sky… If that will shut you up!" Dani groaned. The two made there to the strip club to see if Sky was there. "No I haven't seen Sky since yesterday… He might be across at that karaoke bar across the street… Saw him go there last night!" The manager told Jamie. Jamie sighed at Dani and they walked across the street to the bar. As they entered, they saw Sky with his guitar about to sing a song. "Alright, this song goes to the people that made me turn my life around!" Said a slightly drunk Sky. He was going to sing _Best Day of My Life_ by American Authors.

**I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh**

I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now

Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife

I howled at the moon with friends  
And then the sun came crashing in  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh _**[x2]**_**  
But all the possibilities  
No limits just epiphanies  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh**

I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, just don't wake me now

Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife

I hear it calling outside my window  
I feel it in my soul (soul)  
The stars were burning so bright  
The sun was out 'til midnight  
I say we lose control (control)

This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
Oo-o-o-o-o  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be  
The best day of my life  
Everything is looking up, everybody up now  
This is gonna be the best day of my li-ife  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife 

"Should we be concerned?" Jamie asked Dani. "Maybe a little… I'll go talk to him. Go outside of the bar area and wait there for me." Dani told her. "Why?" Jamie replied. "Because drunk guys often have bar fights, and you could get hurt! You and your babies could get killed, Jamie! You promised Jane no more fighting, remember?" Dani reminded her. "Yeah, but Dani I can defend myself—" "Jamie please… For my sake will you for once do what I ask of you?" Dani asked sternly. Jamie gave Dani an angry look and went outside. Dani tried to hide her stress about Jamie and went up to Sky. "Sky? Sky its Dani! What are you doing and how much have you been drinking?" Dani asked, pulling him aside. "N—Not much… Just a few shots…" Sky slurred. "Uh huh… Why haven't you come back home? We were all worried about you…" Dani told him. "Well, I needed some time away… I scared the people I care about most away from me… DJ hates me, Dani…" Sky said, trying not to cry. "No, Sky! He doesn't hate you! DJ absolutely adores you! He was just scared…" Dani assured him. "What about Jamie?" Sky asked after another shot. "She came here with me, but I insisted that she waited outside just in case of a fight…" Dani said. "How is she?" Sky asked. "She's fine… She's been the most worried about you, actually." Dani admitted. "R—Really? Even after everything I said to her? Wow… That's too bad…" Sky said. "Why is that?" Dani asked, confused. "It's too bad that she feels concerned about me, because I'm going to ruin her life, like she ruined mine…" Sky told Dani.

"W—Why? Sky, Jamie is your sister! She didn't ruin your life, you did it all on your own! But you can fix it!" Dani said convincingly. "No, it's too late for that… I already started the ultimate plan." Sky said. "And what plan is that, Sky?" Dani asked. "I'm taking Jane away from Jamie, like she took Brittany away from me…" Sky growled. "Y—You can't! Sky Jamie needs Jane now more than ever! She's having her children!" Dani exclaimed. "Well, I already kissed Jane, so part 1 is complete… All I have to do is wait, until Jane is aching for more…" Sky said with an evil grin. "You are not the brother I thought you were, and you will certainly not see my children ever again with that attitude. Looks like your back on the streets…" Dani growled as she walked out of the bar. "Dani, what happened?" Jamie asked. "Come on, I'll tell you at home." Dani said, getting in the car. Meanwhile, Sky sighed and hated the way this hurt his sister, but he knew Jamie deserved this. Sky got back on the stage for his next song. "Alright guys, this next song is for the girl that got away!" Sky cheered. He decided to sing _Right Back in the Water_ by Jesse McCartney.

**I could tell by the look in her eyes  
Maybe I'm just another one of her lies  
'Cause I know we've been through this so many times  
Still I'm here though I'm burning up inside  
**

Brittany and her friends from work walked into the bar. Immediately, the two made eye contact.

**And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
She's the one for me  
'Cause her love is so contagious  
It keeps pulling me in  
We were meant to be  
And I can't leave her  
We're right back in the water  
**

Sky could feel his heart starting to beat again, letting all the good and love he felt for Brittany sink in.

**I could tell by the look in her eyes  
All my friends keep telling me now's the time  
But I know  
Just the notion of saying goodbye  
Breaks my heart it tears me up inside**

And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
She's the one for me  
'Cause her love is so contagious  
It keeps pulling me in  
We were meant to be  
And I can't leave her  
We're right back in the water

So we're right back singing  
Ooh, Ooh c'mon, ooh, ooh c'mon  
I wanna walk but there is something that won't let me  
Ooh, ooh c'mon, ooh, ooh c'mon  
She's the one that's always there  
I could tell by the look in her eyes  
Maybe I'm just another one of her lies  


He knew he had to made things right with Brittany, but he had to destroy Jamie's life… And maybe Dani's as well.

**And I try to walk away but I keep telling myself  
She's the one for me  
'Cause her love is so contagious  
It keeps pulling me in  
We were meant to be  
And I can't leave her  
We're right back in the water**

Jane and Santana were sitting and watching TV in the living room when Jamie and Dani came in. "Can you please tell me what's going on?" Jamie asked angrily. "I said when we got home, Jamie!" Dani replied, annoyed. "We are home! What are you hiding from me, Dani?" Jamie asked. "Nothing you need to worry about, Jamie! You focus on your pregnancy. You, need to come with me, because we need to talk!" Dani said, grabbing Jane and going upstairs. Once the door shut, Jamie and Santana both looked at each and wobbled upstairs to spy and listen in on the conversation. Meanwhile, Sky came off of the stage and immediately went to the bar for a drink. Brittany went up to the bar and sat next to him. "You haven't texted or called me in a while. Is there something I should know, Sky?" Brittany asked. Sky sighed. "DJ saw Dani and I fighting and he was scared of me… So I ran off to the strip club, and then I ended up here… I convinced myself that I needed to ruin Jamie's life because she ruined mine… And then Dani tried to stop me, but that just made me want to ruin hers with Santana even more…" Sky explained. "Uh huh… So you're willing to hurt everyone in your family, in revenge for your own behavior?" Brittany asked. "Well, now that you said that, I'm contemplating… Because if I ruin Dani's life with Santana, I ruin Ari and DJ's lives as well… And I would never want hurt them in any way… Those kids mean the world to me…" Sky told her. "Yeah, I can understand that. Those kids are pretty cute… But what about Jamie?" Brittany asked.

Back at the house, Dani was laying the law down with Jane. "How could you not tell anyone that Sky kissed you? How could you not stop him?" Dani asked angrily. "How do you know about that?" Jane asked defensively. "Sky told me. Jamie and I found him at the local karaoke bar. And don't worry, Jamie stayed outside, no harm was done to her." Dani told her. "What else did Sky tell you?" Jane asked. "He said he's planning revenge on Jamie… By waiting for you to come to him for more… He wants to ruin your life with Jamie, Jane. I won't let that happen to Jamie because she's been through enough and a stressful pregnancy is the last thing she needs." Dani explained. Outside the bedroom, Jamie and Santana were still listening. "Why couldn't Dani tell me this herself? Why did Sky kiss my wife? How could he do this to me?" Jamie asked herself. "I love it when Dani gets all defensive! It's so sexy!" Santana said aloud. Jamie turned to Santana and rolled her eyes. "What? It is! You haven't been turned on by Jane lately, have you?" Santana asked. "I'm not discussing my sex life with you Santana!" Jamie exclaimed. "Shh! Something's happening!" Santana said, putting her ear to the door to listen in. "I would never put Jamie in that situation! I love her, Dani! We're having children together!" Jane replied. "That never stopped you from leaving her before…" Dani mumbled.

"Look, I'm not leaving Jamie ever again. I love her and those kids. Sky is mistaken if he believes I am head over heels for him. I'm not going anywhere. Now, what are we telling Jamie? You know she won't drop this, she is a determined woman!" Jane told her. "Yeah I know that. She's my sister. I don't know, make something up!" Dani said as she opened the door. She looked down to find Jamie and Santana sitting there. "Or not, you know because our family can't handle just doing as their told." Dani replied glaring at Jamie. "Hey, I told you I am in this with you whether you like it or not! I love my brother, and if he had a plan to ruin my life, I needed to know! Why do you constantly hide things from me? Why do you shut me out?" Jamie shouted. "I don't have time for this, Jamie! I have… Things to do!" Dani replied. "You are just like you were as a teen! You constantly shut me out! That's why you moved here to New York, isn't it? To get away from you pest of a sister, right? You wanted me to stay with mom and dad! You wanted me to be _**DEAD**_, didn't you? Answer me!" Jamie yelled. She decided to sing _For the First Time in Forever Reprise_ from the movie Frozen.

_**Anna= Jamie**_

_**Elsa= Dani**_

**Anna:  
Please don't slam the door  
You don't have to keep your distance anymore  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I finally understand  
For the first time in forever  
We can fix this hand in hand  
We can head down this mountain together  
You don't have to live in fear  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
I will be right here**

Elsa:  
Please go back home  
Your life awaits  
Go enjoy the sun  
And open up the gates  
You mean well  
But leave me be  
Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free  
Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

Anna:  
Actually, we're not

Elsa:  
What do you mean you're not?

Anna:  
I get the feeling you don't know

Elsa:  
What do I not know?

Anna:  
Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow  
'Cause for the first time in forever

Elsa:  
I'm such a fool  
I can't be free

Anna:  
You don't have to be afraid

Elsa:  
No escape from the storm inside of me

Anna:  
We can work this out together

Elsa:  
I can't control the curse

Anna:  
We'll reverse the storm you've made

Elsa:  
Anna, please, you'll only make it worse

Anna:  
Don't panic

Elsa:  
There's so much fear

Anna:  
We'll make the sun shine bright

Elsa:  
You're not safe here

Anna:  
We can face this thing together  
We can change this winter weather  
And everything will be...

Elsa:  
I can't

As Dani sang the last word she shoved Jamie down and Jamie hit her head on the edge of the table. Jane and Santana heard the crash and ran down the stairs. "Jamie! Oh my God! Dani, what did you do?" Jane cried. "Dani, come with me…." Santana said pulling Dani upstairs. Santana immediately grabbed four bags from the top shelf in their closet. Then got IDs from her nightstand drawer. "San? What's all this?" Dani asked, still afraid. "I always had a back-up plan for all of us, just in case something were to happen. Dani, you, me and the kids, we can leave this place! I have IDs, our bags and a place for us to go! We can have new identities, and not even Jamie, Jane or Sky will be able to find us… If you're scared your hurt Jamie that badly, we can skip this joint… What do you want to do?" Santana asked. Dani looked at Santana with a blank expression.

**Well, that's the end of the chapter! What did you think? Will Jamie be alright? What will Dani decide to do with her life with Santana and the kids in New York? Will Sky decide to leave Jamie alone and come back to the house, or destroy her life as planned? Read on to find out! Review please, a lot more review, would be appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Bette Midler, Miley Cyrus and Orleans. I do own the characters, Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky and Alex.**

**Chapter 4:**** Decisions and Sisters**

As Dani yelled her last word, she shoved Jamie down and Jamie hit her head on the edge of the table. Jane and Santana heard the crash and ran down the stairs. "Jamie! Oh my God! Dani, what did you do?" Jane cried. "Dani, come with me…." Santana said pulling Dani upstairs. Santana immediately grabbed four bags from the top shelf in their closet. Then got IDs from her nightstand drawer. "San? What's all this?" Dani asked, still afraid. "I always had a back-up plan for all of us, just in case something were to happen. Dani, you, me and the kids, we can leave this place! I have IDs, our bags and a place for us to go! We can have new identities, and not even Jamie, Jane or Sky will be able to find us… If you're scared your hurt Jamie that badly, we can skip this joint… What do you want to do?" Santana asked. Dani looked at Santana with a blank expression.

"Dani, we don't have time to sit and ponder about this!" Santana said, snapping her fingers in Dani's face. "Huh? No Santana we can't run away from our problems! Jamie is my sister, and I just… Oh God! Jamie!" Dani yelled running downstairs. When she got there, an ambulance crew was there. "Be careful with her! She's pregnant with twins!" Jane cried. Dani watched as Jamie was taken away. "Jane, is she okay?" Dani cried. "Why would you care? You could've killed her! Maybe Jamie was right; maybe you don't want her around, you made it clear then, and you made it clear now. Don't bother coming to the hospital…" Jane growled as she left. Dani stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Santana came down the stairs and saw her wife in the most pain she's ever been in. "Dani…" Santana called. "I'm not going to just sit here and wait… Jamie needs me, she knows deep inside that she does! And… And I need her! I need her Santana!" Dani cried as she ran out to her car. Santana sighed as she watched her wife drive away. "I hope everything is okay… This is the last thing Dani needs right now…" Santana said to herself. At the hospital Jane sat in the waiting room, praying to God that Jamie and the twins would be all right. Dani ran into the waiting room and found Jane sitting alone. "Jane! Have you heard anything about Jamie?" Dani asked. "I thought I told you not to come here. Jamie doesn't want you here, and I don't know why you would want to be here after what you did to her!" Jane exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it! When Jamie wakes up, she'll know I didn't mean it!" Dani cried. "We'll see if the doctor will even let you come in…" Jane growled. "The doctor has known Jamie and I since we were kids! We used to come to him all the time after physical fights back home…" Dani mumbled. The doctor came out and saw Jane and Dani sitting there. "Hey guys… Okay, so Jamie is going to be just fine, just a little bump is all she'll get. The babies are perfectly healthy and no damage was done. Have another argument, Danielle?" The doctor asked. "Yeah, you know us!" Dani told him, grinning slightly. "Okay, just be careful next time! I know how rough you two can be when things heat up!" The doctor said, laughing a bit. Jane then looked to Dani who looked very guilty. "So… You and Jamie came to this doctor since you were kids, huh?" Jane asked. "Yeah, Jamie and I used to get into really physical fights all the time, and since our parents didn't really care about us, there was no one to stop us… So I would take her and I to him after our fights… Jane I moved here to New York because I was afraid that I would really hurt Jamie the next time we fought because we both got stronger… You have to understand, I had to leave her there, I was so scared for her and I didn't want to hurt her, but I ended up doing it anyways. I love her so much, Jane… But you have no idea how happy I was when she showed up at my apartment, that day… She means the world to me, because we're sisters…" Dani explained. "What about your memories?" Jane asked.

"I read our father's journal last night… That's mainly why I was frustrated… He tricked our minds with his machine and put different memories in different places. And the three of us were all children of this couple, who mysteriously disappeared and the three of us were at the local orphanage, and they picked us out, even though they were bad people… So that's the truth… We were adopted, the three of us are real siblings, but we were adopted… I'm hoping once Jamie wakes up, I can talk to her about the three of us going to find our real parents…" Dani said. "Why don't you go see Jamie first, I'm sure if she's awake, she'll be happy to see you…" Jane insisted. "If you say so…" Dani told her. Dani walked into Jamie's hospital room, saw her usual laying position. "Oh Jamie… We need to work things out better…" Dani said aloud. She pressed her hand against Jamie's cheek, running her thumb over it softly. "Singing always made you happy… You liked to wake up to it all the time as a kid… I know as a child, you hid under my shadow, under my wings for protection, but it's your time to soar, Jamie…" Dani told her. She decided to sing _Wind Beneath My Wings_ by Bette Midler.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.**

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

Dani sat beside her sister and let her tears fall from her face. "I'm so sorry Jamie… I should know better now that we're older…" Dani cried. Jamie turned to see Dani there and smiled at her. "This wasn't your worst, Dani… Remember when you broke my arm because your boyfriend kissed me?" Jamie grinned. Dani laughed remembering. "Yes, but Ian said you kissed him, and I believed him… I didn't know he was cheating on me the entire time…" Dani laughed. "Yeah… There was that other time, when you took my last pudding cup, and I was so mad at you! You pinky swore that you wouldn't eat it!" Jamie laughed. "Well I deserved that one! I did swear by pinky!" Dani grinned. "Dani, I'm fine you know?" Jamie told her sister. "I know, the doctor told us… I am sorry, Jamie… At least it's not as bad as when you punched Santana…" Dani laughed. "That's true! I thought she was going to murder me!" Jamie grinned. "Can I sing you something else?" Dani asked. Jamie nodded and put her head on Dani's shoulder. Dani decided to sing _True Friend_ by Miley Cyrus.

**We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around**

You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the end of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend _**[3x]**_

Jamie smiled and hugged Dani. "I love you…" Jamie told her. "I love you too, kiddo. You know you are my best friend? I trust you more than anyone else in the entire world… I would hate to lose you…" Dani told her. "I know, I feel the same way… Dani, why couldn't you just tell me what was going on?" Jamie asked. "Well because I was trying to protect you… Although you are an adult, you're still my kid sister! Things are so complicated right now Jamie, and I didn't want to stress you out…" Dani said, sitting next to Jamie on her hospital bed. "Dani, nothing could possibly stress me out more than you not telling me what's going on with our family. Next time, try not to completely break me, okay?" Jamie grinned. "Deal." Dani said, pulling Jamie into a hug. Jane entered and saw the two hugging. "Now that's a better sight than your head bleeding, Jamie!" Jane smiled. "Hey, you! Are you okay?" Jamie asked. "I should be asking you the same question!" Jane replied. "I'm better now…" Jamie said, smiling up at Dani. "I talked to the nurse, and she said you're good to go… So want to go home? I have a surprise waiting there for you guys…" Jane said walking away slowly.

"What does Jane have planned?" Jamie asked. "I have no idea!" Dani grinned as she raced Jamie out of the hospital. When the three girls walked in the house, they saw Sky and Brittany sitting on the couch, waiting for them. "Sky!" Dani and Jamie squealed. "Oh my God! What the hell happened?!" Sky asked hugging Jamie tightly. "I'm fine, Sky…" Jamie insisted hugging him. "Dani, did you eat her pudding again? You know how she feels about her pudding!" Sky told her. "Sky, it's fine! Dani and I just had some problems, but they got resolved. Speaking of resolving problems however, I heard some things through the grape vine…" Jamie told him, getting out of the hug. "Okay, I may have said I was going to ruin your lives, but Brittany convinced me differently… That and Jane called me to tell me about what had gone down here, and I was scared that I had lost my twin sister… I don't know what I'd do without you, Jamie… I'm so sorry… Think you could find some way to forgive me?" Sky replied. "Well, I suppose I can forgive you… As long as you can take more of my night shifts… Because you know how a pregnant woman can be: We fall asleep really easily… And more pudding cups…. Then maybe you can be forgiven…" Jamie said quietly. "Of course, whatever you need, I'll do it…" Sky told her, hugging her again.

"Well, now that's all said and done, I have some news about our parents… From our father's journal…" Dani announced. "Yeah? What did it say?" Sky asked. "Well, father stated that the three of us were adopted from a couple that mysteriously disappeared… But I don't think adopted is the word he meant…" Dani told them. "What do you mean?" Jamie asked. "Well he put quotations around the word adopted… So I was thinking that we obviously weren't adopted, but I think we were more taken or… Stolen…" Dani said sadly. "Oh my God… Well, at least the three of us are together…" Sky told them. "That's true! At least they kept us together!" Jamie agreed. "So… What's the deal with you and Brittany?" Dani asked, motioning her head towards Brittany. "Well, I don't know… I just talked to her, we haven't talked about that yet…" Sky said. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted!" Jamie said, going upstairs to take a nap. Dani went over to Santana and sat on her lap. "Oh jeez Dani! Give me a warning next time! Carrying one person already!" Santana groaned. "Sorry baby… How about we go upstairs and I give you a back rub in the big tub? Hmm?" Dani grinned. Santana didn't even respond to Dani's question; she just picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs into the master bedroom. "Well, it's just you and I again I suppose…" Sky said awkwardly. Just as they thought they were alone, Ari and DJ came running down the stairs. "Uncle Sky! You're back!" Ari cheered. When DJ made eye contact with Sky, he suddenly had a flashback from the last time he saw Sky:

_Sky stood up and got in Dani's face. "What are you going to do, Sky? I'm the eldest adult in this house, so I can call the cops and tell them about your past stripping gig…" Dani warned. "You wouldn't dare…" Sky growled, wanting to grab onto Dani's arm. "I would, if you lay one finger on me… I don't screw around with this kind of behavior, Sky…" Dani said sternly._

DJ stopped in the middle of the stairs and whined in dear. "DJ, it's Uncle Sky! Come on!" Ari called, already in Sky's arms. "No! He bad guy!" DJ cried as he ran into the master bedroom. Dani was massaging Santana's shoulders in the bathtub, having a relaxing time alone together. Santana grinned to herself as she turned and pulled Dani into the tub with her. Dani grinned as Santana kissed her, seductively. "Santana, what's gotten into you this afternoon, hmm?" Dani mumbled. "You will that's for sure…" Santana replied. Dani moved so she could get on top of Santana. DJ was hiding underneath their bed in the master when Ari came looking for him. "DJ, where are you?" Ari called. "Under here! Too scary out there! Waiting for Mama or Mommy!" DJ replied. "You don't have to wait, I know how to unlock the bathroom door!" Ari told him. "Okey dokey Ari!" DJ called out as he crawled out from under the bed. Ari waited for DJ to be next to her. "Okay, so all you got to do is turn this knob and it unlocks!" Ari told him. She slowly turned the knob and opened the door. What those kids saw scarred them for life. "AHHH!" Both kids screamed. Santana and Dani immediately looked up and tried to cover themselves and calm them down at the same time. The others were all downstairs dancing and having a fun time. The song _Still The One_ by Orleans played in the background.

**We've been together since way back when  
Sometimes I never want to see you again  
But I want you to know  
After all these years  
You're still the one  
I want whisperin' in my ear  
**

Sky was dancing with Brittany when he knew he had to talk to her about their relationship. "Brittany? Can I talk to you? Alone?" Sky asked. "Yeah sure, let's go upstairs." Brittany replied. That's when the group heard the kids screaming.

**You're still the one  
I want to talk to in bed  
Still the one  
That turns my head  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one  
**

"I got it! You two stay down here, Britt and I will go up and see what's going on!" Sky called as he and Brittany ran upstairs. When Sky got into the bathroom, Dani was in her robe, trying to calm down the kids, as Santana was struggling to get out of the tub.

**I looked at your face every day  
But I never saw it 'til I went away  
When winter came  
I just wanted to go (wanted to go)  
Deep in the desert  
I longed for the snow  
**

"What the hell happened Dani?" Sky asked over the crying kids. "They caught San and I together in the tub…" Dani groaned. Sky slapped his forehead and groaned loudly. "Brittany, can you help Santana out of the tub? I have to help my sister…" Sky asked. "Yeah sure!" Brittany replied.

**You're still the one  
That makes me laugh  
Still the one  
That's my better half  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one  
You're still the one  
That makes me strong  
Still the one  
I want to take along  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one (yes you are)**

"Britt, you don't need to help me, I'm fine!" Santana told her. "Yes you do! You're a 5 month pregnant woman and it's okay if you can't get out of a bathtub!" Brittany replied. "I need to get out to help Dani with the kids… I don't want her to talk to them without me!" Santana said and she fell back into the water.

**Changing, our love is going gold  
Even though we grow old, it grows new  
**

"Here, let me help…" Brittany said rolling up her pant legs. She stepped into the tub and helped Santana stand up. Both girls looked at each other deeply, Brittany trying not to look at Santana's body.****

You're still the one  
That I love to touch  
Still the one  
And I can't get enough  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one  


"_Even when she's pregnant she looks sexy!_" Brittany thought to herself. "B—Brittany, we can't do anything… I love Dani..." Santana told her. "I know, and I believe I'm getting back together with Sky…" Brittany replied. Brittany stepped out of the tub and helped Santana as well. She handed Santana her robe and slightly smiled at her.

**You're still the one  
Who can scratch my itch  
Still the one  
And I wouldn't switch  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one  
You are still the one  
That makes me shout  
Still the one  
That I dream about  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one  
**

"Umm… Thanks…" Santana said awkwardly. "You're welcome…" Brittany replied. Santana immediately walked out of the room to find Dani and the kids. Brittany stood there and screamed silently to herself.

**You're still the one  
Yeah, still the one  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one**

Dani and Sky sat with kids who were calmly playing with their blocks. Santana came in and smiled at them. "Alright you two, Mama and I need to talk to you about something, which means Uncle Sky needs to leave." Dani told them, making eye contact. "Dani I believe I should I be here as well! DJ, you and I have some things to work out…" Sky told his sister. "I will come get you with DJ when we're done, Sky." Dani replied. Sky nodded and left the room. Santana sat next to Dani and they smiled at their two kids. "Hey ninos… How are you?" Santana asked. "Okay… Just kind of scared…" Ari told her. "Yeah! Scared!" DJ replied. "Well, your Mama and I have something we need to talk to you about. It's really important, so you guys got to listen and ask as many questions as you need to, okay?" Dani asked them. Both kids nodded their heads and were interested in what the two women had to say. Dani and Santana looked at each other and took a deep breath in.

**Well? What did you think? Will Dani and Santana end up telling their kids about the birds and the bees? Will Sky and Brittany get back together? Will Jamie have a successful pregnancy? Read on to find out! Review, review the heck out of this story guys! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by One Direction or Kylie Minogue. I do own the characters, Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, and Alex.**

**Chapter 5:**** Being Honest**

"Well, your Mama and I have something we need to talk to you about. It's really important, so you guys got to listen and ask as many questions as you need to, okay?" Dani asked them. Both kids nodded their heads and were interested in what the two women had to say. Dani and Santana looked at each other and took a deep breath in. Meanwhile, Sky sat Brittany down in his room to talk. "Look, Brittany we need to talk about us…" Sky explained. "What about us?" Brittany asked. "Well… Are we together or are we not? Because I can't play this limbo game, Britt…" Sky told her. Brittany sighed and looked at Sky deeply. "Sky, I just… I can't… Do you even know the real reason I'm here?" Brittany cried. "Brittany? What's going on?" Sky asked, concerned. "I'm not here for you! I'm here for Santana!" Brittany told him. Ari began to get frustrated with her parents. "Mama! I have Blue's Clues to watch in a while! Let's go!" Ari whined, shaking Santana. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart! Okay, so we wanted to talk to you two about what you saw Mommy and I doing earlier…" Santana began.

Dani sat down next to the kids and placed DJ in her lap. "Mama's right… Tell us how you are feeling…" Dani asked. "Scary!" DJ commented. "Yeah, it was! It was weird 'cause it was just like Uncle Sky and Brittany!" Ari added, sitting on Santana. "Well, that's because it was… Mommy and I were doing what was called making love…" Santana explained. "Making love? What's that?" Ari asked. "Well… When two people who love each other very much, they… They-" "They hug each other! Yeah, they hug and kiss each other with the door closed!" Santana cut in. Dani gave Santana the look of '_Are you serious?!_ ' Both Ari and DJ looked at Dani with confusion. "Santana, How about you go get them a snack, I'll better explain this to them…" Dani suggested. "Alright, fine!" Santana said, rolling her eyes and placing Ari on the floor. Santana happened to past Sky's room, overhearing their conversation.

"What do you mean you're only here for Santana?" Sky asked, feeling his heartbreak into pieces. "When Santana called and asked for my help, I came here thinking I was finally getting her back! So I had my hopes up! Then I met you and Jamie and things got turned around! But you all saw our attraction towards each other! We still have feelings for each other! That's why I have to go, because Santana really loves Dani and those kids! I could never take her away from something she loves so much!" Brittany opened the door and saw Santana standing there. "Brittany…" Santana said, looking into her eyes. "Santana, please tell me you aren't angry with me…" Brittany pleaded. Sky looked at them, and slammed his door. Santana took Brittany downstairs and sat down on the couch. "Britt, tell me the truth… Are you still in love with me?" Santana asked her.

Meanwhile, Dani sat with the two kids on the floor, waiting for Santana to come back. "Well, I don't know what's taking your Mama so long, but I guess I will have to continue without her." Dani told them. "Mommy? Is what Mama said true? Is that what making love is?" Ari asked. "Well, yes and no. I mean it's something very special that you should only do with somebody you love very much…" Dani tried to explain. "Can we do that with you?" DJ asked. "Oh no! No, no, no! You guys don't do that with us, you do that with whomever you marry! That is when you are both older. Much, MUCH older! Okay?" Dani asked. Both kids nodded and went on with their day. Dani went to downstairs to find Santana and Brittany secretly talking. "Well? Do you? You need to answer my question, Brittany! Not letting you leave until you do!" Santana told her. Brittany sighed and looked deeply into Santana's eyes. "Santana, I love you… I came here because I still loved you and I believed that you were unhappy… I wanted to get back together with you for some time now… I just… I can't wait forever, and I know you are happy here with Dani and the kids, and I'm not about to take you away from that! Besides, you are pregnant again!" Brittany spat out.

"Brittany, I know all of this! Don't you think I've thought about all of this through? I love Dani, don't me wrong, but I have thought about us getting back together… Or maybe even a small affair at times… But Britt, I can't do that to Dani… I'd lose her and the kids forever! I love them all too much to lose them… Brittany we had our fun when we were teens, but now we are adults, and… I'm sorry, but we can't do this—I can't do this…" Santana told her. Dani came down the stairs, looking at both women. "Brittany, I think it's time for you to leave. I need a word alone with Santana." Dani said, glaring at her wife. Brittany nodded and left the house for good. Dani turned to Santana, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "What? I made it clear that I was not going to be with her because I love you!" Santana exclaimed. "I don't want to hear it, Santana… That girl didn't care about Sky or Jamie! She was just using them to get to you!" Dani told her. "No she wasn't! And she's not just a girl! She was my first real love, Dani! You know that!" Santana yelled back. Jamie came down the stairs, still tired because all of the yelling interrupted her nap. "Guys…" Jamie mumbled. The two, still arguing, didn't hear Jamie. "You just can't get your feelings right, can you? I'm not even sure if you truly love me! Maybe my assumptions are right; maybe you lied about the baby! Brittany's the mother of _**your**_ baby, isn't she?" Dani yelled.

"What? How can you even say that! You know the truth about the baby!" Santana replied. "Guys…." Jamie mumbled louder. "I don't even know anymore! Maybe I regret even almost having sex with you in the bathtub! I feel bad for the kids because they caught one of their mothers making a mistake!" Dani screamed. Santana felt her heart rip into two and slapped Dani painfully on the cheek. Dani gasped and glared at Santana. "You didn't just do that to me…" Dani yelled as she pulled Santana's hair. Instead of getting angrier, Santana felt more pleasure than pain, and softly moaned. Dani looked at Santana and rolled her eyes. "You are just a horny little slut aren't you? Even when we're fighting, all you can think about is sex!" Dani exclaimed. "I can't help it! I have my sexy wife standing in front of me! And I love it when you pull my hair!" Santana murmured as she fiercely kisses Dani. Dani pulls Santana down with her onto the couch and continue to make-out. "GUYS!" Jamie screamed over them. Both girls look up to the stairs and saw Jamie standing there.

"God! I've been calling you for ages! Please keep it down! I'm trying to sleep! Don't you know it's Valentine's Day? I have to rest up!" Jamie scolded. "Sorry, sweetheart… Go upstairs, I'll be up there in a minute…" Dani apologized. Jamie nodded and went into her bedroom. Dani blushed and got up off of Santana. "I'm sorry, I have to go talk to Jamie…" Dani said, running upstairs. Meanwhile, Sky sat in his bedroom, strumming his guitar. "You make me strong…" Sky sang softly. He sighed to himself. "Can't believe I got fooled again…" Sky told himself, flopping onto his bed. He decided to sing _Strong_ by One Direction.

**My hands,  
Your hands  
Tied up  
Like two ships.**

Drifting  
Weightless.  
Waves try to break it.  
I'd do anything to save it.  
Why is it so hard to say it?

My heart,  
Your heart  
Sit tight like book ends.

Pages  
Between us  
Written with no end.  
So many words we're not saying.  
Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.  
You make me strong.

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?

Think of  
How much  
Love that's been wasted.

People  
Always  
Trying to escape it.  
Move on to stop their heart breaking.  
But there's nothing I'm running from.  
You make me strong.

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?

So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.  
Need you to keep me from falling apart.  
I'll always hold on.  
'Cause you make me strong.

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care.  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?

I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong? 

Sky sat in his computer chair and sat quietly and thought to himself. "I wish there was a girl out there for me… " Sky sighed to himself. Suddenly his door opened and DJ stood there. "Hey buddy! What's up?" Sky asked. "I sorry Uncle Sky… I love you!" DJ told him. DJ ran and jumped onto Sky's lap and hugged him. "Aw! I love you too, pal!" Sky grinned. Meanwhile, Jamie and Dani sat in Jamie's room, discussing the issue at hand. "I just… UGH! Santana always does it lately, and it's all because of that Brittany girl!" Dani exclaimed. "Well, why don't you remind Santana of the reason why she fell in love with you? Do a reenactment of your first time together or something! I mean, Sky's taking the kids out for the evening, isn't he?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, he is… But, what about you? Do you have any plans?" Dani asked. "Yeah, Jane and I are going out to dinner and staying in a hotel tonight! Just a little romance!" Jamie said, raising her eyebrows goofily. Dani giggled with her sister. "Just be careful out there tonight. You are due any time now Jamie…" Dani reminded her.

"I know, Dani! Relax! You say that to me even when I get the mail!" Jamie said, playfully pushing her sister. "Well, I say it out of care! Being 9 months pregnant with twins is a huge deal!" Dani told her. "I know I went to the doctor!" Jamie grinned. "Alright, alright! Then go on and get out of here! You got to go meet your wife!" Dani said, pushing Jamie out of the door. "I will, I will! Jeez!" Jamie replied. "And remember: If you go into labor—" "Dani, relax! I got this, I know what to do, and I know I have to call you no matter what… I know I'm a big girl!" Jamie reminded her sister as she left. Dani smiled as she watched her little sister drive away. Suddenly, the kids came running down the stairs with Sky. "Come on Uncle Sky! You promised to take us to Chuck E. Cheese's!" Ari whined. "I know, I know! I just have to make sure your Mommy won't murder me first!" Sky replied. Dani turned and saw her kids getting antsy. "What's up guys?" Dani asked. "Hey Dani, is it okay if I take them to Chuck E. Cheese's? I did promise them, and if I don't, I'll never hear the end of it!" Sky told her.

"Hmm… I don't know, what do you think, Santana?" Dani asked when Santana walked into the room. "Please Mama? Please!? All of my friends are going to be there!" Ari whined. "Yeah! Uncle Sky and I have to play in the ball pit Mommy!" DJ said pulling Dani's pant leg. "And eat pizza!" Both kids whined together. Dani and Santana looked to each other and grinned. "Alright, you may go! But you have to be good for Uncle Sky, because if you're not, he has the right to bring you right back here… Okay?" Dani told them. Both kids cheered and agreed with the terms. Sky smiled and took the kids away from the night. "So, what's our plans for the night? I mean we have an empty house, just you and I…" Santana asked, seductively. "Well, I have a plan for you and I, but you can't come upstairs until I tell you to, okay?" Dani said, running up into their bedroom grinning. Meanwhile, Jane and Jamie were walking to their hotel room for the night, hand in hand. "Jane I can't believe you got us into that restaurant!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Well, you deserve it! You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Jamie… You are my permanent Valentine, and because of that, you deserve a nice dinner, every once in a while!" Jane replied. Once they got up to their hotel room, things started heating up. The song _Can't Get You Out of my Head_ by Kylie Minogue played.

**La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la**

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about  


Jamie and Jane started kissing, letting things happen, grinning at each other. "So eager tonight! And already wet I see? Sexy!" Jane grinned. "J—Jane, that's not what you think it is!" Jamie said, panicking.

**La la la  
La la la la la  
**

Santana sat in the living room, waiting for Dani to call her up. "I can't believe what happened today… I just… Can't get Brittany out of my head…" Santana said to herself. Meanwhile, Dani was setting up for her big night with Santana. "This has to work, because if it doesn't, I'm losing Santana altogether…" Dani told herself.

**I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about  
**

"What do you mean it's not what I think it is? Isn't it? Oh my God! Jamie, is—is that—" "Yes Jane! My water broke! Jane I'm scared! What do we do?!" Jamie panicked. "It's okay! Everything's fine! I'll call an ambulance, and you just… Just relax!" Jane told her wife.

**Every night  
Every day  
Just to be there in your arms**

Won't you stay  
Won't you lay  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever  


Sky sat and watched his niece and nephew play in the restaurant. Suddenly, a girl sat next to him. "Those kids are even more cute now than they were before!" The girl commented. "Oh, thank-you—Oh my God! Alex?! Why are you not in jail?!" Sky said, jumping out of his seat. "Stop, don't panic! I got a warning and community service! I just saw you sitting here alone, and I thought you would like some company…" Alex stated.

**La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la**

"Dani? Can I come up now?" Santana called. "Yes! Come in!" Dani replied. Santana entered the bedroom, and saw a familiar place. "Recognize this scene?" Dani asked. "How could I forget? This is the same as the first time we had sex together… Dani! This is so sweet!" Santana said, kissing her cheek. "I figured this had to be the only way to make you see that I love you, Santana… And no one is taking you away from me. Not Brittany, not Jamie, not anyone… Please… Don't leave the kids and me… We need you…" Dani pleaded. "How could I ever leave my family? I love you guys…" Santana grinned as she pulled Dani down with her onto their bed, as they made love, just like their first time.

****

I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about

"AHHHH! Jane when is the ambulance going to be here?!" Jamie screamed. "Any minute, sweetheart! Just hold on!" Jane told her. "Jane! You have to call Dani! She can help us!" Jamie yelled. "But she's having her night with Santana…" Jane said quietly. "CALL DANI! YOUR CHILDREN ARE DEPENDING ON HER! I NEED HER HELP I'M SO SCARED! GIVE ME THE PHONE I'LL DO IT!" Jamie screamed as she took her phone and called Dani. "Well… I'll text Sky and let him know… I have never seen Jamie like this and it's kind of scary!" Jane said to herself.

****

There's a dark secret in me  
Don't leave me locked in your heart

Set me free  
Feel the need in me  
Set me free  
Stay forever and ever and ever and ever

Sky sat with Alex and continued their conversation, getting to know her better and starting to have feelings for her. The kids sat next to them, eating their pizza and giggling. "Uncle Sky? You're phone is lighting up!" Ari told him. "Huh? Oh, thanks kiddo!" Sky said as he checked his phone. He saw the text from Jane and completely panicked. "Oh my God! Okay, guys we got to go! Aunt Jamie's having her babies! We got to go to the hospital, okay? Come on!" Sky said picking them up. "Sky, let me help you! You have your hands full!" Alex offered. "Sure, thanks!" Sky smiled.

****

La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la

Jamie began to get frustrated with Dani not picking up her phone. She was in the ambulance, waiting for her sister to answer. "Damn it! She's not answering, Jane! I can't do this, without her!" Jamie panicked, feeling another contraction. "It's okay, Jamie! I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you!" Jane promised. Dani and Santana fell onto the mattress, feeling better than before they had started. "Damn… I haven't… Felt this good… In a while!" Santana breathed out. "I know!" Dani, grinned, snuggling Santana's chest. Santana looked over to Dani's phone, which was lighting up. "Babe, you're phone is going off…" Santana mumbled to her.

****

I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head  
I just can't get you out of my head... 

Jamie, now at the hospital, was waiting for the doctor to come in. "Jamie, sweetheart, when will these contractions stop?" Jane said through her teeth, watching her hand turn red. "When these kids come out of me!" Jamie screamed. Sky, Alex and the kids came running into the room. "Aunt Jamie!" The kids cheered. "Hey guys—What the hell is she doing here?" Jane asked. "She was helping me with the kids, Jane! Don't make this a problem right now!" Sky pleaded. Jamie screamed again and a nurse came running in. "Alright, it's time to get checked, Mrs. Martinez!" The nurse said cheerfully. Everyone but Jamie left the room. "Look, I'll call Dani… Just, promise me you won't hurt Alex, she's been really helpful tonight with the kids." Sky told her. Jane nodded as he went off. Dani's phone buzzed again and she groaned. "Who could be bothering me right now? Everyone has plans!" Dani groaned. She reached for her phone to see 12 missed calls, plus Sky calling her. "What do you need, Sky?" Dani groaned.

"Finally you answer! Listen, I'm at the hospital!" Sky told her. "What?! Is everything all right?" Dani asked, sitting up. "Yeah, just your sister is in labor! Come on Dani!" Sky scolded. "Oh God! Jamie! Is she okay?" Dani asked. "The nurse is checking her right now, but I'd come down here now… She's really panicking, Dani." Sky said. "Alright, I'll be there soon, thanks!" Dani hung up. "What's wrong with Jamie?" Santana asked, watching her wife getting up and getting dressed. "She's in labor, I have to go and help her! Sky said she's really scared!" Dani told her. Santana nodded and the two went to the hospital. "Look! Mommy is here!" Ari told them. The group looked up and the kids immediately hugged them. "Hey ninos! Did you have fun?" Santana asked. "Where's Jamie?" Dani asked. "In her room, the doctor told us something… We think you should hear it from Jamie…" Jane said, showing Dani to Jamie's room. Santana sat with the kids, knowing Dani needed to be alone. Jamie sat in her hospital bed, scared for her life. Jane came in with Dani and Jamie felt relieved.

Jane went over to her wife and kissed her cheek. "Everything will be fine, I promise…" Jane told her. Jamie nodded and hugged her tightly. Jane smiled and left the two alone. "Jamie, what's going on?" Dani asked, getting worried. "Dani, the doctor said I can't give birth the natural way… I… I have to get a C-Section!" Jamie cried, feeling more another contraction. Dani sat there in shock, hugging her sister who was about to have surgery.

**Wow! Big chapter! Will the C-Section go the way the plan? What will be the sexes of the twins? Are Sky and Alex going to get together? Who will Santana end up with in the end? Read on to find out more! Review please!**

**One Last Note!**** I have decided that this will be the last story of the Helping Jamie Saga! So review and read as much as you can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own any Glee characters or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Faith Hill, or songs from Glee. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex and Jamie and Jane kids!**

**Chapter 6:**** Life and Truth**

"I have to get a C-Section! Dani, I'm so scared!" Jamie cried. Dani sat there in shock, hugging her sister, because that's all she knew what to do. "Mrs. Martinez, it's time for your C-Section… You may have 2 people in there with you… I'll give you a minute to decide…" The nurse said, going in and out of the room. Jamie looked to Dani with a panicked expression. "Hey, it's going to be alright! I promise! The doctor's are going to give you drugs and you'll be fine! You are finally having children, Jamie!" Dani said, forcing a smile for her sister. Jamie smiled back and hugged her sister tighter. In the operation room, Jamie had Dani and Jane in there with her. Jane kissed her wife's forehead, trying to calm her down. "Jane, I'm worried…" Jamie whispered. "Everything will be all right… The doctor's are trustworthy!" Jane promised.

"Okay you two, I have baby #1! It's a boy!" The doctor announced. Jamie looked to both girls and smiled. "See Jamie? I told you it would all be fine!" Dani said, trying not to cry. "Jamie! We have a son!" Jane balled. "Jane, honey we still have another kid, yet! Don't use up all of your tears!" Jamie grinned. "Okay! I'm sorry! Continue!" Jane replied. "And… Here's baby #2! It's a girl!" The doctor said. "We have 1 of each!" Jamie squealed. "Now Ari and DJ have playmates!" Dani grinned. "Jamie, I'm so happy!" Jane told her wife. Jamie smiled at Jane and lightly kissed her. Eventually, Jamie was sewn up and placed back into her hospital room. Jane and Jamie were asleep while the rest of the family quietly waited in the room with them. Dani was lying on Santana's lap and looked up at her. "What?" Santana whispered. "I'm just so happy! I got you, our kids and now I have a niece and nephew!" Dani told her. "I'm glad…" Santana smiled. Dani rolled over to fall back asleep happily. Hours later, the group woke up when the nurse came in with the twins. "Here's the boy and here's the girl." The nurse told Jamie and Jane, handing them each one. "Jamie… They're beautiful…" Jane sniffled. "I know…" Jamie replied.

Dani came over and took a long look at her niece and nephew. Ari and DJ sleepily walked over and stood on their tiptoes. "Who are they Mommy?" DJ asked, rubbing his eyes. Dani smiled and picked him up to see closer. "These are your cousins… They don't have names yet, but they're going to live with us at the house!" Dani told them. "More people? Ugh! Mom, why do we have so many people living with us?" Ari groaned. Santana grinned and placed Ari on her lap. "Since when is she your _**Mom**_, mija? What happened to Mommy or Mama?" Santana grinned. "Since at school nobody called their parents that!" Ari sassily replied. Dani tried to cover her laugh, but Santana saw. "Come on, let's give them some time alone with their new kids…" Dani giggled. She hugged the two new parents and the four left the room. Alex was still waiting in the waiting room for Sky, and Sky knew he needed to tell Jamie about this, but he wanted to save it for another. He walked up to his sister and hugged her.

"Hey… I know you've been through a lot today, and I'm proud of you… Who knew I had such a tough twin?" Sky grinned. Jamie placed her head on his chest and looked up at him with a grin. "Thanks, Sky… That means a lot to me…" Jamie said softly. "I'm going to head out now, but call me if you need anything, okay?" Sky told them. Both nodded and Sky left with Alex on his arm. Jamie tried to hide her tears of joy from her wife, but didn't succeed. "Jamie, it's okay!" Jane grinned. "It's not like me to cry!" Jamie sobbed. "Honey, it's alright… Look at our beautiful babies…" Jane told her. Jamie looked down at their baby boy and smiled. "I think he looks a lot like you…" Jane sniffled. "Yeah? Well she looked like a miniature you…" Jamie replied. "What are we going to name them?" Jane asked. "Well, for him, how about Jeffery? That's cute right?" Jamie asked. "Yeah, that's adorable! Middle name?" Jane replied. "How about James? You do know that my real name is James, right? They thought I was a boy like Sky, and when they realized I was a girl, it was too late to change it… So they've always just called me Jamie!" Jamie laughed. "I didn't know that! I love it though! Jeffery James Martinez… Aww!" Jane giggled. "Okay, you pick our little girl's name then!" Jamie insisted.

"Alright then! Well… Do you remember when we all first met Sky, and you and Dani were laughing when you found out Sky's full name?" Jane asked. Jamie laughed, reliving the memory. "Yes I do! He was mad at Dani and I for weeks!" "Well, why don't we name her Skylar? I mean it is a girl's name as well…" Jane grinned. "Oh my God! I love it! Sky will feel so proud! Middle name, now!" Jamie exclaimed. "Well… I don't know about that one…" Jane stated. "Okay… What about your name? Skylar Jane?" Jamie asked. "Do you think it's weird that we'd name our kids after us?" Jane asked. "No, I think it's cute!" Jamie replied. Suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Martinez came into the room. "Jane, honey! Why did you not call us?!" Mrs. Martinez asked. "I'm sorry, I was kind of busy…" Jane mumbled. "Jamie, are you alright? Dani told us you had a C-Section!" Mr. Martinez asked. "Yes, I am fine! Great in fact!" Jamie smiled. "Look at them! How precious!" Mrs. Martinez squealed. "Do they have names yet?" Mr. Martinez asked. "Yes they sure do! Mom, Dad, meet your grandchildren: Jeffery James and Skylar Jane Martinez…" Jane announced. "Aww!" Mrs. Martinez cried. "Those are great names, sweetheart…" Mr. Martinez said proudly.

The nurse came in and took the babies away from a bit so everyone could get some sleep. Back at the house, the kids were in bed and Dani and Santana were sitting in their bed chatting. "I think it's time we get an ultrasound for you, San…" Dani said, lying onto Santana's chest. "Yeah we probably should…" Santana agreed, distracted. Dani took that as a sign and went back to her spot in their bed. "Santana? Is everything alright?" Dani asked, worriedly. "Yeah, everything's fine babe…" Santana said, turning out her light and turning to her side. Dani sadly slide under the sheets and cried onto her pillow quietly. During the night, Dani woke up to Santana mumbling in her sleep. "No… It's not your baby… I know you want it to be, but it's not!" Santana mumbled. "San? Santana wake up!" Dani mumbled to her wife, trying to shake her awake. "W—What? What Dani?" Santana mumbled. "Santana, what were you dreaming about?" Dani asked.

"It's nothing you should be worrying about, Dani… Just… Go back to sleep…" Santana mumbled, rolling over. Dani felt betrayed by Santana tonight and decided enough was enough. She grabbed her pillow and got out of bed. "Where are you going?" Santana demanded. "I'm sleeping in Jamie's room. It seems like you really don't want me around tonight, and I don't know why. Whatever your problem is Santana; you need to get over it. I'm sorry you have to choose between Brittany and I, but you need to choose so I can continue to be heart-broken, or live a happy life." Dani snapped, leaving the room. As she walked into Jamie's room, she immediately began to cry. Dani flopped onto the bed and balled. Sky could hear this and came down. "Jamie? What are you doing— Dani? What's the matter?" Sky asked, confused. Dani sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Nothing. Just go back to sleep, Sky…" Dani told him. "No, Dani… Why are you here and not with your wife in your bed?" Sky asked her, sitting down next to her. "Because, Santana snapped at me… I don't know what her deal is Sky… It's like she just can't make up her mind between Brittany and me… I mean why is this such a hard thing for her to decide? I mean she married me, she had children with me, and she LOVES me! I don't understand!" Dani balled.

Sky pulled his sister in and hugged her tightly. "It's alright… Santana is just going through emotions and her pregnancy is making it a little worse… I won't let her hurt you, Dani…" Sky promised. The next day, Santana found Sky and Dani sound asleep in Jamie's room together. As soon as she was going to walk in the room, Sky woke up, seeing her. "Santana, I need to speak with you. Privately." Sky told her. Sky had Santana follow him into his bedroom in the attic. "Trying to have another affair with me, Sky?" Santana asked. "No. Stop it. This is not about that night. That was a mistake, and you know it." Sky growled. "Chill out! Jeez..." Santana mumbled. "Why?" Sky asked. "Why what, nerd?" Santana snapped. "Why are you hurting my sister so deeply? Brittany isn't worth losing your children and Dani over, is she?" Sky asked. "No, of course not! You know I love them!" Santana replied. "Then be with her! She loves you! And with the baby on the way—" "Your almost baby, Sky?" Santana asked. Sky growled again and punched his pillow. "I told you, our affair is not what this argument is about!" Sky yelled.

"Then what is this about Sky? You know I don't love Britt like that anymore! I'm mostly upset because I almost got pregnant with your baby! But I have to still lie to the one person I love most because I made one huge mistake and slept with her brother!" Santana yelled back. "I apologized to you a million times! I told you once it was made clear that the baby was Dani's that we no longer had to talk to each other about the affair! Now stop making this about yourself! I am talking to you because my sister is upset! Now I expect her to be happy again before we go visit Jamie in the hospital. Get out of my room." Sky demanded. "You know I'm usually the one who blackmails people, Skylar!" Santana snapped. "Well this wouldn't be happening if we didn't sleep together… But you couldn't keep your slutty little paws off me… Now you know why I'm blackmailing you, and you know what you have to do… Now leave…" Sky growled. Santana nodded and went to find Dani. Sky screamed silently to himself. "She has no idea how much I need to have her again… This will work out to my liking, and will work out for Dani as well…" Sky decided to sing _I Believe in a Thing Called Love_ from Glee.

**Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel  
My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel**

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!

I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day  
You got me in a spin but everythin' is !

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar!

Touching you, touching me  
touching you, god you're touching me

I believe in a thing called love  
Just listen to the rhythm of my heart  
There's a chance we could make it now  
We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down  
I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! 

Santana went into the bathroom and saw Dani in the shower. She decided to surprise her and stepped in beside her. "Santana? What the hell are you doing in here?" Dani asked, trying to hide her body. "Dani, we've been married for over 5 years now, I think I know what your body looks like… And I'm here because I wanted to apologize… I'm sorry, I just have been really stressed about work, and—" "And deciding between Brittany and I... I know, I know…" Dani interrupted. "No… This has nothing to do with Brittany! Dani, I don't want to go back to Brittany! I was just telling her that so she could leave feeling a bit less heart-broken! I'm married to you, and I'm staying with you… So… I'm sorry…" Santana told her. Dani looked at Santana's saddened eyes. "I forgive you… I know that work has been a hassle and on top of all that you have your emotions which are on a rollercoaster…" Dani said, hugging her wife. Santana hugged her back, feeling so guilty not telling her about her situation with Sky. "Dani, if I told you something, would you promise not to freak out and beat a certain person to a pulp? And also not beat me and hate me forever?" Santana asked.

"It depends on what you tell me… Santana, what are you hiding from me?" Dani asked, grinning and kissing her jaw. Just as Santana was going to answer, DJ was knocking repeatedly. Dani grinned and turned the shower off and wrapped herself in her robe. "Whatever is up, I'm sure it will end up being alright… You're Santana Lopez, remember?" Dani said, going to attend to DJ. A few minutes later the gang drove to the hospital to go see Jamie and the kids. When they entered the room, Jane was passed out in a nearby chair and Jamie was up, reading. "Hey there, my beautiful, strong sister!" Dani grinned. "Hey guys!" Jamie replied. "Aunt Jamie!" The kids exclaimed, climbing onto her bed. "Hi! Oh my goodness! Why are you guys hugging me so much?" Jamie grinned. ""Cause we missed you!" DJ told her. "Aunt Jamie, you need to come home…" Ari whined. "I know, darlin'! I'll be home soon! Is it lonely without me?" Jamie asked. "No, but Mama and Mom keep fighting and Mama and Uncle Sky fought too!" Ari told her.

Dani immediately looked to Sky and Santana for an explanation. "Dani, what's going on? I live there too, so I deserve to know!" Jamie told her. "I'll tell you in a minute, Jamie… I want to talk to these too first. We'll be outside." Dani said, dragging Sky and Santana out of the room. "What's happening?" DJ asked. "I don't know sweetheart… It makes me worried, 'cause when your Mommy gets angry, she really gets angry…" Jamie told him, worried. Dani had Sky following her as she dragged Santana out by the ear. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow! Dani let go of me! You know how sensitive my ears are!" Santana whined. Dani let go of her ear and glared at both of them. "San, I thought you were over Sky living at the house!" Dani asked her. "I did! That's not the reason Sky and I were arguing babe!" Santana replied. "Then why were you? You both knew goddamn well that both kids were sleeping and they hear everything! I felt guilty enough that they heard you and I, Santana!" Dani snapped. "Hey, that was not my fault!" Santana replied. "Alright, enough! I'll tell you the real reason we were fighting, Dani." Sky told his sister. "And that is what, Sky?" Dani replied. "I was trying to convince Santana to go back to you and apologize because you don't deserve to be spoken to that way. And then it got real dirty and—" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! What do you mean it got dirty? Is this what you were trying to tell me in the shower, Santana?" Dani asked.

Santana looked in the corner of her eye and saw Sky glaring at her. "Yes it was Dani. I'll tell you everything, come on… I'll buy you coffee…" Santana said, taking Dani to the coffee station. Sky was about to follow them, but Dani gave him the look, and Sky immediately went back into Jamie's hospital room. Sky went into the room, and got attacked by the kids. "Hey guys! What's up?" Sky asked. "Are you okay? Mommy gets angry!" DJ told him. "I'm fine, buddy! Now worries!" Sky grinned. Sky looked over and saw Jamie holding the twins. "Come on, let's go look at the babies…" Sky told them. The three sat down next to bed and looked at the others. "Did you name them yet?" Sky asked. "Yeah we did… Why don't you let the kids go wake up Jane? 'Cause I have a surprise for you." Jamie grinned. Sky nodded and let the kids go play with Jane's hair while she was sleeping. "Which one can I hold?" Sky asked. "Here, hold her…" Jamie said, handing her daughter over carefully to her brother. "So, who is that?" Sky asked, rocking the little girl. "This is your nephew, Jeffery James…" Jamie told him. "Aww… Cute! So we got DJ and Jeff? That's awesome! We will definitely have some boy time!" Sky said excitedly. "And who you are holding is your niece, Skylar Jane…" Jamie said with a big smile. Sky looked to the little girl, then to his sister. "S—Skylar? Y—You named her after me?" Sky asked, trying to hold back tears. "Yes! You are her uncle, and we love you… You've helped our family so much lately, Sky... You've earned it!" Jamie smiled. Sky immediately had flashbacks of what had happened to Santana and him.

_ Sky and Santana were hanging out while the kids were sleeping. Jamie and Dani were out and Jane was working. Both were laughing at what were on the T.V. "I can't believe that guy! He had like 20 shrimps in his mouth!" Sky exclaimed. "I know, right?" Santana agreed. "Santana, you know I enjoy our time together, right? I mean we had our differences, but I hope that you see me as a helpful, and protective brother of Dani and Jamie. I really care deeply about them, they're the main reason I came back here." Sky admitted. "Well, I hope so… I mean they are your sisters!" Santana grinned lightly. "They may be the main reason, but there is another reason on why I am here…" Sky told her. "And what is that reason? Did you fall for Brittany?" Santana asked._

_ "No, actually… I also came back here for you, Santana. I… Santana I've loved you from the moment I first saw you… I know you're married to my eldest sister, and when I found out you kissed Jamie, but Dani took you back, I wasn't angry; I was turned on! Santana I've wanted you for months, now… We're alone now, and I can tell that you want me too…" Sky said, trying to move about Santana. "Sky, I like you, but not like that! I am in love and happily married to Dani. I think we should stop hanging out like this…" Santana said nervously, getting up from the couch. _

_ "No, see that's not how this is going to work. You see Santana, you and I are going to take a little trip upstairs to my bedroom, and I am going to do things to you that Dani couldn't do in a million years. Now, if you tell anyone about this, you will regret it for the rest of your sorry little life. You were right to doubt me and call me a bad man, Santana. I am just like my father, just trying to get in deep with my sisters, and then crush them when they find out their precious Santana is pregnant with my offspring." Sky told her as he dragged her upstairs. "NO! Sky, I won't do this!" Santana said, pushing and fighting her way off of Sky. "Oh Santana… When will you learn? If you fight me and tell Dani, whom do you think she will really believe: A skank like you or her little beloved brother? Come on, Santana… Live a little! I won't tell if you won't…" Sky grinned. Santana knew she no longer had a choice in this. This was just like the Puck situation all over again._

"Sky? Sky?" Jamie called. "Huh? What?" Sky suddenly asked. "Been calling your name for a while, are you okay?" Jamie asked. "Of course, just was in deep thought…" Sky told her. Meanwhile Santana was sitting with Dani, nervous about what she was about to tell her wife. "Santana, what is it that you need to tell me about Sky?" Dani asked her. Santana sat quietly, starting to shake in fear. "San? Why are you shaking? It's okay! I won't let anyone or anything hurt you…" Dani said, setting her coffee down and hugging her love. Santana tried to hide her tears, but it did not work out well. "Y—You're crying? Santana! What's going on sweetheart? This has to be serious…" Dani asked in a worried tone. "It is, Dani… Something happened a few months ago, and I was told that if I told you, I would regret it, and something might happen to you and Jamie, and I just couldn't hurt—" "Santana Lopez, what has Sky done to you? I swear to God if he—" Dani was about to say when Santana completely broke down crying. "Oh…. My…. God… He did, didn't he? He… He forced you to sleep with him, didn't he Santana?" Dani asked. Santana got up and walked away to a nearby room that was empty. Dani followed her wife, worried for her. "Santana, it's true isn't it? He made you do that, and when I asked you who the father of our baby, that's why you hesitated, right? Because our baby could've been Sky's?" Dani asked.

Santana nodded and immediately hugged Dani. "It's true…" Santana told her. She then told Dani everything that happened, and the risks she was taking by telling her this. "Oh my God! Santana, how long has this been going on?!" Dani asked. "A few months… With everything that's been going on, I couldn't just pile that on top of you!" Santana told her. "I understand that… Okay look, Sky won't know that I know, okay? When he least expects it, I will confront him… Jamie won't know until later on, she's too happy right now to hear this… Everything will be all right, Santana… I promise… Can I sing you something?" Dani asked. Santana nodded, and snuggled against Dani. Dani was going to see _The Way You Love Me_ by Faith Hill.

**If I could grant  
You one wish  
I'd wish you could see the way you kiss  
Ooh, I love watching you  
Baby  
When you're driving me crazy**

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love

It's not right  
It's not fair  
What you're missing over there  
Someday I'll find a way to show you  
Just how lucky I am to know you

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me

You're the million reasons why  
There's love reflecting in my eyes

Ooh, I love the way you  
Love the way you love me  
There's nowhere else I'd rather be  
Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me  
I only wish that you could see the way you love me  
The way you love me  
The way you love me

Ooh, the way you love me  
The way you love me 

After calming down, Santana and Dani went back into Jamie's hospital room, noticing Sky was gone. "Hey Jamie! Where's our brother at?" Dani asked. "He left, he said that he had a date and he didn't want to be late for it… But seriously, what's going on?" Jamie asked. Santana looked to Dani with fear still in her eyes. "San, why don't you take the kids to get a hot chocolate from the café? I'll tell Jamie, and then it won't remind you of anything… Okay?" Dani asked her. Santana nodded and the two kissed and Santana left the room. Dani sat down next to Jamie, holding her two kids, who in fact were so innocent and sweet; Dani hated to tell Jamie this information with them here. "Dani, what is going on? What happened to Santana?" Jamie asked. Dani sighed and took one of the babies in her arms. "Jamie, Sky did something to Santana…" Dani explained. "What did he do? Dani, I need to know how bad it was, because I will not name my daughter after him!" Jamie exclaimed. "Jamie, it's okay, just relax! I don't want your blood pressure to rise! That's not good for you right now…" Dani told her.

"I don't care! Sky might've hurt someone who I consider a sister!" Jamie replied. "He did hurt her, Jamie…" Dani reminded her. Santana then walked in the room, trying to catch DJ. "Daniel Santiago Lopez you come back here!" Santana yelled. DJ ran crying into Dani's lap. "Santana? What's going on?" Dani asked, hugging DJ. Santana came into the room, looking like a wreck. "They spilled hot chocolate everywhere, were running around and Dani I am so stressed and I can't control any emotions I have right now!" Santana freaked out. "Okay, okay… Hey, it's okay… I'll take the kids and make them clean things up and talk to them… Why don't you talk to Jamie? She's so worried about her other sister…" Dani said, hugging and kissing Santana. Santana sat down next to Jamie's bedside and looked deeply at her. "Hermana, you know I care about you, right?" Santana asked. "Yes I do, and I know we've had our differences Santana, but—" "Please, let me finish…" Santana pleaded. Jamie nodded and kept quiet. "Like I was saying, I care about you Jamie, and you are my sister, you're not like my sister; you are my sister. I love you and Dani very much. So I did something to protect you and the kids…" Santana began. "What did Sky do to you? I need to know because I will not name my daughter after a guy who hurt my sister..." Jamie told her.

Santana sighed. "I know, honey, and I also know you think the world of him, but you really shouldn't!" Santana told Jamie. "Hold on a second, let me get the nurse to put the babies down, they're getting fussy." Jamie informed her. Minutes later the babies were gone, and so was Jane, going to her family's home to celebrate the birth of their children. "Now, I heard I shouldn't think the world of Sky, but what happened, Santana?" Jamie asked. "Your brother is so in love me, that he blackmailed me to sleep with him… He said he was just like his father and that he was here only to get deep with you guys and then hurt you… Because he is his father's son…" Santana said. "No… But we're not related to them! Oh my God! Santana, I am so sorry!" Jamie said, immediately hugging her. The nurse came in and saw them. "Excuse me, Mrs. Martinez? I was wondering if you and your wife had names picked out for your children?" The nurse asked. "Come back in an hour, please…" Jamie told her. The nurse nodded and left. Jamie and Santana were still hugging when Jamie realized one thing. "Oh my God… Santana, is your baby not Dani's? Is Sky the father of your baby?" Jamie asked.

**Well, what did you think? What will be the sex of Santana and Dani's baby? What will Jamie and Jane rename their daughter? Why is Sky blackmailing Santana and turning evil? Is there someone to stop the evil boiling up in Sky? All questions will be answered in the next chapter! Vote on the poll for the sex of Santana and Dani's third child on my profile! Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Taylor Swift. I do own the characters Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex, Jeff and Skylar (later to be renamed!).**

**Chapter 7:**** Sky's Revenge**

"Santana? Are you okay?" Jamie asked her sister-in-law. "What? Yeah I'm—I'm fine…" Santana replied. "You didn't answer my question…" Jamie told her. "And what was that?" Santana asked. "Is your baby Dani's or Sky's?" Jamie asked. Dani sat with the kids in the café in the basement of the hospital. "Mom, why are we here?" Ari asked. "Because Aunt Jamie and Mama need to talk about things alone for a bit…" Dani replied, mopping up the hot chocolate on the floor. "Why? Is Aunt Jamie in trouble? Did she forget to take out the garbage at home again?" DJ asked. "No sweetheart, that was a one time thing… Besides it was wrong of Mama to chase after your Aunt around the house like that…" Dani told her. Both kids giggled at the memory. "Mommy? Can we go home? I'm sleepy…" DJ whined. "Yes we can!" Dani said, leading the kids back up to Santana and Jamie. Dani knocked on the door and waited. Santana opened the door and saw them there. "Hey baby what's up?" Santana asked. "I'm taking them home so they can nap… They wanted to say bye to you and Jamie…" Dani told her. Santana nodded and let the kids into the room.

"Bye Aunt Jamie!" Ari said, hugging her. "Bye sweetheart! Go easy on your Mom, okay?" Jamie told her. DJ crawled onto Jamie's hospital bed cutely and hugged his beloved Aunt. "I love you, Aunt Jamie! Don't run after Mama around the room okay? I'm sure she didn't do nothing wrong!" DJ told her. Jamie couldn't help but laugh. Santana picked up her son and kissed him. "You're too cute, hijo! Just like your Mommy. Be good, I'll be home soon." Santana told them. Dani gave her wife one last kiss before the trio left the room once again. "Now, to answer your question: No the baby's not Sky's… When I found out I was pregnant, I immediately had a DNA test done to see if Sky was the possible father, luckily that wasn't true… But on a serious note, you have to keep this a secret. Sky can't know that I've told you guys… I'm afraid of what he'll do when he finds out… Dani's mad enough as it is!" Santana told her. "I promise, my lips are sealed." Jamie replied. Back at the Lopez house, DJ was down for the count. Dani was picking up the toys in the playroom when Ari came in. "Arianna aren't you suppose to be napping?" Dani asked sternly. "I can't, Mommy…" Ari said sleepily. "Why not?" Dani asked, picking her up. "Because I miss you…" Ari yawned. Dani smiled and sat down in the rocking chair with her daughter. "Rest your head on me, I'll rock you to sleep…" Dani assured her. "Can you sing me a song Mommy?" Ari asked, snuggling her head against Dani's chest. Dani nodded, and decided to sing _Never Grow Up_ by Taylor Swift.

**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light  
To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that**

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart  
And no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up

You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14 there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to, just try to never grow up

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder that I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on

Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
I could still be little  
Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little  
Oh darling, don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even though you want to, please try to never grow up  
Oh, don't you ever grow up  
Oh, never grow up, just never grow up 

During the song, Dani slowly rocked her daughter to sleep. Dani loved the way it felt to hold her little girl in her arms once again. _It feels just like when she was a baby, and I rocked her this way every night…_ Dani thought to herself, still rocking Ari while she is napping. Santana sat with Jamie and continued their conversation. "What did Sky say he would do if you told anyone?" Jamie asked. "He said I would regret it with all of my little sorry life… And that scares me even more…" Santana sighed. "Hey, relax… Stressing out won't help you or the baby… Dani and I got this!" Jamie assured her. "I know Jamie, I've had a baby before remember?" Santana grinned. "Oh yeah? Try having two in the same night!" Jamie sassily replied. The two laughed for a while, and then Jane came into the room. "Hey beautiful! What's up?" Jane asked. Jamie looked to Santana for the okay, and Santana nodded. "Before you tell her, I'm going to go home and help Dani out. You never know what could happen during nap time!" Santana said. Jamie hugged Santana again. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Jamie whispered. "I'll be fine, hermana! I have you and Dani, and everyone else who cares. I know my family will protect me…" Santana assured her.

Santana said good-bye the couple and left the room. Jane lied down in the bed with Jamie to talk. "Okay, tell me what happened and why we have to rename our daughter." Jane told her wife. Jamie looked to her and sighed stressfully. Santana made it back into the house and walked past the playroom and saw Dani rocking their sleeping daughter. "Hey…" Santana whispered with a smile. "Hey gorgeous! How did Jamie take it?" Dani replied quietly. "Like you… Just worried and protective… What's going on here?" Santana asked with a smile. Dani blushed and smiled back at Santana. "Ari said she missed me, and she was already half asleep, so I sang and rocked her back to sleep." Dani replied. "Cute! I know how much you miss this… I know I miss rocking our little boy to sleep too…" Santana told her. "I'm going to put her in her bed and then I'll meet you in our room. We can talk more and figure things out together, okay?" Dani assured her wife. "Okay!" Santana replied. As Dani walked past her wife with Ari in her arms, Santana smacked her ass and grinned at Dani. "I'll get you back, San!" Dani giggled. Santana happily walked into her bedroom and saw her worst nightmare: Sky was lying on their bed. Santana's heart almost jumped out of her chest. "Hello Santana… Fancy seeing you here…" Sky evilly grinned.

"H—Hi… What are you doing here?" Santana asked. "Well, I thought I'd wait here to see if you spilled our dirty little secret to anyone… You know, possibly to my sisters?" Sky asked. "No. I didn't tell them, I told Dani yet another lie about some shit we were arguing about." Santana told him. "Good, because you don't want to know what I'll do if you had told them. They are my family, and families always have their little secrets…" Sky said getting up and rubbing Santana's cheek. Santana tried to stay calm on the outside, but inside she was completely freaking out. "What's the matter, Santana? You don't want this big, strong, evil man to fill you up?" Sky laughed. Santana didn't think and immediately smacked his cheek painfully. Before Sky could respond to the hit, Dani came into the room. "What's going on little brother?" Dani asked, seeing the fear immediately rise out of Santana's eyes. "Nothing… I was just asking Santana for some help on an application for her law firm… Need some cash and I figured she could help her _**brother**_ out…" Sky told her. "Okay… Well she can't help you right now…" Dani replied. "Why not? I really need her, Dani. The resume and application is confusing, and she's the only one I can turn to!" Sky said, trying to stay calm. "Well, that's going to half to wait, because I need some alone time with my wife… I miss her, Sky…" Dani said, wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. It turned him on to watch his sister touch Santana in that way, making him remember the affair itself.

"Dani, I understand you're kind of needy right now, but this can't wait." Sky demanded. "Sorry Sky, but later okay?" Dani mumbled to him as she kissed Santana. Sky immediately got angry and pulled Santana away, almost succeeding in dragging her out of the bedroom. "Skylar, that's enough!" Dani yelled. Sky turned back to his sister and saw the anger in her eyes. "Now, I told you we're busy, and obviously you can't take the hint. Santana and I need to fuck before the kids wake up, okay? I _**need**_ her Sky! She's not going to help you now because you are so damn impatient! Good-bye!" Dani said, taking Santana into the room and slamming and locking their bedroom door. Santana looked to Dani in fear, never seeing her wife react this way before. "He's still outside the door, so I'm going to push you against and you know the rest…" Dani whispered to her. Santana nodded, trying to hide her tears, yet knowing that if she denied to Dani right now, that she wouldn't know what would happen. Dani pushed Santana to the door, and Santana starting moaning, knowing it would make Sky uncomfortable, making him go upstairs. Once they knew he was gone, Santana sat Dani down to calm her.

"Dani?" Santana asked, still fearing her wife. Dani looked up and saw Santana frightened. "Hey… It's okay… I'm okay… I needed to protect you, because I knew that he only wanted one thing up in that nasty attic of his, and he wasn't going to get it…" Dani reminded her. Meanwhile Jane and Jamie sat together, learning of the news of Santana and Sky. "I can't believe that bastard!" Jane stated. "I know I can't either. This is so unlike Sky… I've often wondered if he himself is being blackmailed, but who would do that to him? So that thought is wrong… But we need to rename our daughter, because she won't be named after a man who hurt Santana like that." Jamie told her wife. "I completely understand that. What should we name her then?" Jane asked. "Well, we can keep Jane as her middle name… Hmm… What about Taylor?" Jamie asked. "Taylor? I like it, but won't people call her Taylor Swift all the time?" Jane replied. "And that's a bad thing?" Jamie grinned. "You're right! Taylor it is!" Jane agreed. The couple quickly kissed before the nurse came back in. "So, have you two pick names?" The nurse asked. Jamie and Jane grinned ear to ear to each other.

Santana stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. "Santana, what happened before I came in here?" Dani asked. Santana dried her face and sighed. "You're brother was just asking me if I had told anyone, and I told him I hadn't… Then he rubbed my cheek and asked me… He asked me why I didn't want him to… To…" Santana started to say, but started crying. Dani pulled her wife into arms, holding her tightly. "It's okay… Tell me what he said…" Dani told her. "H—He wanted to know why I didn't want him to… to fill me up! And I was so furious that I—I slapped him, and he probably was about to rape me right there, but you saved me! You came in, Dani and I don't know how to thank you…" Santana sobbed. "You don't have to do anything, Santana… I'm your wife, I love you, and I'd do anything for you and our children…" Dani reminded her. "I know… That goes the same to you… I love you…" Santana said, wiping her tears away. "How could I forget?" Dani grinned. Santana laughed a little, hugging her wife. "So… How about we go to the hospital, and see if we can get in for an ultrasound?" Dani asked.

Santana grinned at the goofy look her wife was giving her. "Well, I would agree, but your brother still believes we're sleeping together. So… Is it so wrong just to lie down with my favorite wife?" Santana grinned. "I'm your only wife, at least I hope I am!" Dani said, teasingly pushing Santana. "Yes you are, I was just teasing!" Santana laughed. "Oh really? Well is it just teasing when I pull you down on our bed like this?" Dani grinned, pulling Santana down onto their bed, laughing. "And then kissing you _everywhere_ like this?" Dani asked, softly kissing Santana's neck. "Yes it is!" Santana groaned, pushing her over and teasing her right back. Sky however, was thinking of a way to get revenge on Santana.

"I can't believe she thought she could just slap me and get away with it. Dani can't always come to your rescue, Santana…" Sky growled to himself. He continued to look at pictures at the happy family. "Why did Dani decide to make her life with this slut? I'll show my sister who Santana Lopez really is…" Sky promised. Jamie and Jane sat with their babies in the hospital grinning at how cute they were. "They are so perfect…" Jane told her wife. "Yeah they are…" Jamie blushed. The nurse walked in and saw them sitting happily. "Hello again! I would just like to give you the release form! Once that's signed, you can head on out, okay?" The nurse said, leaving the family. Jamie signed the sheet and looked to Jane. "Well, here we go… Out into the world as new parents…" Jamie told her. "Yeah… We're going to be losing a lot of sleep…" Jane replied. "Yeah, but it'll be worth it, in the end…" Jamie smiled, looking down at her perfect children.

**== 2 months later ==**

Jamie was asleep half on her bed and the floor, while Jane was rocking Jeff back to sleep. "Ugh…. Jane isn't he asleep yet?! It's been 5 hours!" Jamie groaned. "I'm trying, but he's insanely fussy! You try!" Jane replied, handing over Jeff. Jamie slowly started rocking him and started falling asleep. "Jamie… Jamie wake-up!" Jane groaned, snapping her fingers around her face. "Huh? What?" Jamie replied, wiping the drool from her chin. "Got to stay awake, you might drop him…" Jane told her, falling back asleep. Suddenly, Taylor started to cry, and a small fire started to burn in Jamie. "UGHHH! I can't take this anymore!" Jamie growled. She picked up both kids, and walked into Dani's room. "Dani… Help me!" Jamie groaned. "W—What? Why?" Dani yawned, rubbing her eyes. "They won't stop crying… I haven't slept in 3 days…" Jamie whined. "Alright, okay… Hand one over… Wake-up, Santana…" Dani said, elbowing her sleeping wife. "Dani… I told you not to wake me before 11…" Santana mumbled, rolling over and putting her pillow over her face.

"Come on, San… Jamie can't handle the babies, and it's not a good idea to be around them when she's stressed and frustrated…" Dani reminded her. "Ugh… Fine… Just 'cause I love you guys…" Santana mumbled, taking Jeff. Dani held a slightly fussy Taylor, looking up at her. "Come on baby… Give your mommy a break…" Dani said calmly. Santana looked down at her little nephew, and smiled. "He looks so cute, because he knows how to work his charm around his Auntie Tana!" Santana smiled. "I think it's the other way around, San…" Dani giggled. "Yeah… But he's going to be a big lady's man! Just like his cousin!" Santana said, rubbing his little cheek. "I'm sure he will! And since when are you Auntie Tana? That sounds so weird if I'm just Aunt Dani!" Dani laughed. "Yeah, I don't know! What do you think, Squirt?" Santana asked Jamie. Jamie was fast asleep on the floor of their bedroom. "Aww… She's so cute when she's asleep…" Dani said quietly, watching Taylor fall asleep. "Yeah… I'm 100% sure that Jeff will not be anything like his Uncle Sky…" Santana admitted. "I hope he doesn't either… Because I love him already, and I would hate to disown him like I plan to with my brother if he tries to hurt you or our family in anywhere, Santana…" Dani promised. "I know, Dani… But you also know that you can't say anything to him, otherwise I'm screwed, right?" Santana reminded her. "I think that's too late, Santana… I think he already knows, because why would he be acting this towards us if he didn't? He's a criminal mastermind!" Dani exclaimed.

"Hey, relax! Your scaring Taylor… Here, swap with me…" Santana said softly, taking Taylor. Dani took a sleeping Jeff into her arms and smiled. "I'm sorry… I just need to protect my family… I'm the head of this family, and I need to take the leading role and be a good role model not only for our kids, and our niece and nephew; but for Jamie and Sky as well. They may be adults, but they still need a role model to look up to… And that has to be me, still." Dani explained. "And me as well… I am married to you, and I have to say, they look up to me too. Not to be self-centered, you know!" Santana grinned. "Oh of course not!" Dani laughed. "It's just, I see the way Jamie used to look at you, watching the way you lead everyone around you… She was so fascinated… I just wish I had a sibling that would look that way at me…" Santana explained. "You do Santana…" Jamie said from the floor. Santana got up and saw her smiling up at her. "I do, huh?" Santana laughed. "Mm hmm… It's me!" Jamie goofily grinned. "Yeah?" Santana asked. "Yeah! We've been sisters since you opened that apartment door and got insanely jealous!" Jamie laughed. "I did get jealous… But that's only because Dani is insanely gorgeous and anyone could just pick her up!" Santana agreed. "But seriously Santana, you are just as much as my sister as Dani is… You've been together forever and a half, and I can't imagine my life without either of you… So thank-you for helping me… For everything… Even my 2 AM hissy fits with my children!" Jamie told them. "We would wouldn't want it any other way, kiddo!" Dani grinned, hugging her sister.

"Go on and get some sleep! We can keep the kids in here for a while, we have a spare crib in here somewhere!" Santana told her. "Thanks! Love you guys!" Jamie called, skipping out of the room. Dani laughed as she watched her sister. "She's something else, isn't she?" Dani asked. "Yeah, so much like you! Wouldn't be surprised if she was your daughter!" Santana laughed. Dani laughed slightly, thinking things over. "Babe, you okay?" Santana asked. "Yeah, was just thinking!" Dani replied. "You sure? Whatcha thinking about?" Santana asked, taking the other baby into the crib. "Just about Sky's behavior… And something else…" Dani admitted. "And what's that amore?" Santana asked, lysing next to her wife. "That I've been doing some research, and I did something crazy!" Dani told her. "What did you do?" Santana asked, a little worried now. "Well it's kind of perfect, you know, 'cause Jamie just had her kids? But I was really digging into files and stuff, to find our parents, and I found them! They're coming here tomorrow!" Dani squealed. "What? Dani how did you do that?" Santana asked, shocked. "I just e-mailed them, told them who I was and they wanted to meet us! Santana don't you see? When they come here, Jamie and I will fill that missing part in our hearts that's been empty for years! And maybe, just maybe, Sky's attitude will turn around, and he'll leave you alone…" Dani told her, falling asleep. "Yeah, maybe…" Santana agreed quietly.

The next day came around, and Dani was more than excited. "Okay, so you said you look over the kids until Jamie or Jane wakes up, right?" Dani said, wearing a new dress for the special event. "Yes Dani! Ari and DJ can help me, right Niño's?" Santana asked. She was brushing Ari's hair and DJ was driving his cars over Santana's baby bump. "Yes, Mama!" Both promised. "Okay, if anything happens, please call me… Okay?" Dani asked. "I promise, babe! Now go on! We'll be fine!" Santana said, kissing Dani. Dani excited ran out of the house, and Santana brought all four kids into the playroom. She put the twins in the playpen and Ari and DJ played with Legos on the floor next to them. "Okay, so I'm going to finish putting my make-up on in the bathroom, okay? Keep an eye on your cousins!" Santana told them. Once in the bathroom, Santana slightly cracked the door and turned on the light. Once she looked in the mirror, she looked at her reflection, but Sky was in the background. Santana was about to scream, when Sky covered her mouth.

"Shh… It's just me, gorgeous!" Sky grinned. "Stop!" Santana said, pushing him off of her. "Just the two of us, Santana. No more lies, or secrets!" Sky told her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Santana rolled her eyes. "That means you need to be honest with me, Lopez. I know what you did, and you are certainly going to regret it." Sky growled. "What do you mean you know what I did? I haven't done a thing!" Santana snapped. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Santana… See I have eyes and ears everywhere… And when I mean everywhere, I mean _**everywhere**_…" Sky told her. "Yeah? Are you such a creep that you watch your sister and I screw around?" Santana asked with a smirk. "No, that's not something I would want to see…" Sky said, rolling his eyes. "Not true, creep-o! I saw the looks you were giving me when Dani was touching me!" Santana cooed, trying to distract him. "That's very false, Lopez. You were just seeing things. Now, you really need to pay for what you've done." Sky said, trying to back Santana into a corner. "Sky, no! I haven't done anything! Please, you can't do anything to me!" Santana panicked. "Oh but I can! You see, we had a deal, and you broke your end of it. So now you're going to pay…" Sky growled chasing Santana around the house. Santana wobbled away from him, trying not to completely panic.

_Oh my God, oh my God! What do I do? __* Gasps * I know! I have to call Dani!_ Santana thought to herself. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Dani's number. "Hello? Santana, what's going on?" Dani asked, from the other line. "Dani! You have to help me! Sky is chasing me around the house! You were right; he knows!" Santana screamed. Sky immediately took Santana's phone from her hand and threw it against the opposite wall; breaking it into pieces. "OH MY GOD!" Santana screamed, trying to run away more from him. "Now you've done it, you whore!" Sky yelled. Santana tried to run to the front door, but Sky grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. As Sky brought up his hand, Dani and two strangers ran into the house. "SKY NO!" Dani yelled. "Skylar Michael Rose you let that girl go!" A woman shouted. Sky immediately looked up and gave a dirty look to the woman. "H—How do you know my full name?" Sky asked, confused. "We're your parents, Sky… Your real parents…" The man said. Sky felt his heart stop, realizing the one thing he was missing in life besides love: His family.

**What did you think? Will Sky stop this insane behavior? Is Santana still busted for telling Dani and Jamie about Sky? What is the sex of Santana and Dani's baby? How will Jamie react to her parents being here? All questions will hopefully be answered in the next chapter! I still have the poll for the sex of Santana and Dani's baby up, but only 1 person has voted so far. If no one else votes, I'm going to just choose one, and I have the one name in mind. I don't want to do that, because I really like to know my readers opinions, but I need more of a choice! So please vote on the poll, read and review! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I also do not own any songs by Glee or the Moulin Rogue movie. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex, Jeff, Taylor and the new parents!**

**Chapter 8:**** Getting Hit with Reality**

Jamie was fast asleep in her bed, when she felt something poking her. "Aunt Jamie… Your babies are crying..." Ari whined. "Alright, sweetie… Can't your Mama do something about it?" Jamie asked, half asleep. "No… She's downstairs playing with Uncle Sky…" Ari told her. Jamie immediately sat up and ran out of the room. She went to the staircase and looked down. "W—What?" Sky said stunned. "That's right Sky; just let the girl go…" The man said calmly. As Sky let go of Santana's wrist, Santana immediately fainted; Dani luckily caught her before she hit the floor. "Santana? San, baby wake-up, it's okay!" Dani panicked. "Dani, I'll carry her upstairs to her bedroom, just show me where it is…" The man said. "You son of a bitch! How could you do this to our sister?!" Jamie shouted, running down the stairs, and tackling Sky. "Jamie!" "Jamie stop, everything's fine!" "Jamie, stop you can't fight me!" Sky yelled. "The hell I can, Sky! I'm no longer pregnant!" Jamie replied. Dani picked Jamie up off of Sky trying to calm her down. "Dani, what are you doing? This bastard could've rapped Santana!" Jamie told her, trying to get out of her grip. "No, he's not… We stopped him in time…" Dani explained. Jamie glared at her brother, who was still stunned by the news. Santana was in the arms of a strange man in their living room.

"Dani, who's that guy holding Santana? And that woman over there?" Jamie asked. "I was eventually going to get to that, after I woke you and Jane up from your naps… Why are you up right now anyways?" Dani replied. "Ari woke me up saying my kids were crying… Once she said Santana was 'playing' with Sky, I came down here." Jamie explained. Dani let go of her grip of Jamie, believing she was now calm. "Jamie, why don't you go take care of your kids, and I'll help get Santana upstairs…" Dani told her. "What about him?" Jamie asked, motioning towards Sky. "Don't worry, she can handle Sky…" Dani promised. Jamie walked up the stairs towards her children and the man carried Santana upstairs to their bedroom. Once laid down, Santana slowly started to wake up. "Santana? Are you okay, sweetheart?" Dani asked, rubbing her cheek.

"Ugh… I think so… What happened?" Santana groaned. "You fainted, babe… Do you remember anything before that?" Dani asked, smiling at her cute wife. "I remember almost being murdered, and I saw my life flash before my eyes…" Santana told her. "Yeah, what happened?" Dani grinned. "Well… We had the baby, and the kids grew up and moved on, and it was you and I, and Jamie left in the house, all old and wrinkly!" Santana told her. Dani laughed at her wife. "What? It's true!" Santana pouted. "I know sweetheart, but you just don't realize how much of a dork you really are…" Dani explained. Santana looked up and saw a strange man watching them. "Dani, who is that?" Santana asked. "I would like to know the same thing." Jamie agreed, standing in the doorway. "I can't believe how beautiful you grew up to be…" The man said, trying to hold back his tears. Jamie had an offensive look on her face. "Excuse me sir, but I am a married woman! A married lesbian, in fact!" Jamie snapped. "Jamie!" Dani scolded. "What? He's a pervert!" Jamie told her. "He's not a pervert, Jamie! He's our father!" Dani yelled. Jamie looks to Dani in shock, not knowing what to do. "Jamie, it's okay! I found them, okay, and everything's going to be okay now! Those other people will never hurt us again!" Dani explained.

"How do you know? Dani they will **KILL** us if they find out! I can't get shot again, Dani! I have a wife and children to look after! Dani if they turn out to be evil I can't go through all of that again, I just can't!" Jamie panicked. "Jamie, your mother and I would never hurt you. We love you girls, and Sky…" The man explained, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie immediately pushed his hand off of her and gave him a dirty look. "Don't touch me." Jamie growled. "Jamie, he won't hurt you! I promise!" Dani told her, trying to calm her. "No Dani! Don't you get it? It's another trap!" Jamie said, running out of her room. "Jamie! Come back! It's not what you think it is!" Dani tried reasoning, running after her. Jamie ran into her room, waking Jane. "J—Jamie? What's going on?" Jane mumbled. "Jane, we have to go. Now." Jamie told her. "Why? Where are we going? Are the kids coming too?" Jane asked, confused. "We're moving out. We have no choice." Jamie explained. Dani came into the room, watching her sister carefully. "Jamie, what do you think you're doing?" Dani asked, getting frustrated.

Meanwhile, Sky was still sitting on the couch, soaking things in. "Sky, are you okay?" The woman asked. "What do you think?" Sky snapped. "Sky, please don't do this to us... Give me a chance to explain! Please… We don't want to lose you kids again… It hurt too much the first time…" The woman told him. Sky nodded and looked at her. "What's your name?" Sky asked. "My name is Marie… And your father's is—" "I'll deal with him when it comes down to it." Sky replied. "Alright… But your father is not a bad man, Skylar. He cares for you guys a lot. You're 'adopted' parents stole you guys away from us, and we had no power to get you back. The police spent months searching, but found nothing. They eventually gave up, but we never did. And when Dani e-mailed us, Sky you have to understand that we jumped on that opportunity! Once we saw Dani's face, we knew it was her; I mean how could someone forget how their little girl looked like? We didn't, we never forgot about our children for a split second. We knew we had finally found our family, when Dani explained everything." Marie explained. Sky nodded, watching her tears fall from her face. The man was at the bottom of the stairs, watching the two. "Hey. Everything okay?" The man asked. "Yes, dear. Just explaining to our son what happened is all." Marie told him. He nodded, exactly how Sky did.

"Look, Sky… I know this is a lot to take in, but your sister need you to be strong, so they can be as well." The man explained. "What's your name, pop?" Sky smirked. "I'm Michael. You my son are named after me." Michael said sternly. "Go figure." Sky replied. "Sky, why are you doing this to your family? I thought you fixed this problem?" Michael asked. "I don't have to tell you anything. I don't owe you any type of explanation." Sky told him, getting up off the couch. "No you're right; you don't. But you certainly owe Santana one, don't you think?" Michael asked him. "Like I said before, I owe no one anything Tell Dani I'll be back later." Sky said, leaving the house. Both parents sighed stressfully, while Dani was having struggles of her own. "Jamie, I asked you something. What are you doing?" Dani asked again. "If you must know, my family and I are leaving. I can't go through this again Dani, and I won't let my children get close to people who are just going to hurt them in the end!" Jamie told her. "Why? I would never put you or anyone I care about in danger! You know that! Right? I mean you do know that I would never hurt you, right Jamie?" Dani asked.

"I thought I did Dani, but now I'm not so sure…" Jamie told her. "Jamie, I love you and I would never—" "You already have, Dani! You almost killed me while I was pregnant! Let's just get everything out and into the open, shall we?" Jamie yelled. Dani was speechless, shocked at Jamie's outburst. "I'll just… I'll go watch the kids…" Jane awkwardly stated, leaving the room. Jamie's chest was rising and falling with anger. "Spit it all out Jamie. Say what you need to say." Dani said quietly. "You want the truth? Okay, fine. I'll tell you." Jamie told her. Dani nodded for her to go on. "You left me to go to New York because you hated me! You wanted me dead! You hated me since day 1 and it took me too long to figure it all out! Why do you hate me so much, huh? I did everything you ever wanted, I loved you as my sister and still you hate me! Why? Why did you leave me with them? Why did you just disappear to New York without a word to me? Is it because you wanted me to suffer? Is it because having me alone with them would put less stress into your dull, boring thing you call a life? And what about Santana, huh? Is she just a stripper that you fell for? I bet your just a little slut who just wanted a normal life! Huh, are you a slut—" Santana walked in and heard that one word that burned deep in her soul.

"What did you just call my wife?" Santana growled. "N—Nothing, Santana, it—It's not what you think, I was just—I was just—" "Stop stuttering and tell me. Nobody gets to talk to my wife that way—not even family." Santana growled to her again. "San, it's okay… I have it handled just fine…" Dani said quietly. "No! Dani you can't just sit there and take her shit!" Santana told her. "I didn't mean it, Santana! I just was angry, Dani's making a very big mistake, and—" Jamie tried to say. "And what? You thought it would be okay for you to call your own _**sister**_ a slut? How would you like it if she called you that? You would go crying to mommy and daddy because you are so immature and such a little bitch. I'm done being nice to you Jamie; Snixx is back in town and you know what? My rant about you is long overdue." Santana growled. "Santana don't, you worked so hard to become a better person since high school, don't do this." Dani warned her. "Too late." Santana growled as she began to become Snixx once again. Sky was at the windowsill of none other than Alex. Sky knocked on the window, grinning from ear to ear. "Sky, what are you doing here?" Alex asked. "I'm here to see you, silly!" Sky grinned. "Sky, we talked about this, I can't be seen with you… Your sisters would—" "I know, they'd freak, but there are things they I would freak out about if they told me. Alex, I really like you… Just give me a chance!" Sky begged. "No Sky, I'm sorry… I just can't." Alex told him. Sky grinned and climbed into her room through her window. He was going to sing _Elephant Love Melody_ from the movie Moulin Rogue.

_**Ewan: Sky**_

_**Nicole: Alex**_

**(Ewan McGregor:)  
Love is many a splendid thing  
Love lifts us up where we belong  
All you need is love  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
Please don't start that again  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
All you need is love  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
A girl has got to eat  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
All you need is love  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
She'll end up on the street  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
All you need is love  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
Love is just a game  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
I was made for  
Loving for you baby  
You were made  
For loving me  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
The only way  
Of loving me baby  
Is to pay a lovely fee  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
Just one night  
Gimme just one night  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
There's no way  
'Cause you can't pay  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
In the name of love  
One night in the name of love  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
You crazy fool  
I won't give in to you  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
Don't leave me this way  
I can't survive without  
Your sweet love, oh baby  
Don't leave me this way  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
You'd think that people  
Would've had enough  
Of silly love songs  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
I look around me and I see  
It isn't so (Ha ha) no  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
Some people  
Wanna fill the world  
With silly love songs  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
Well what's wrong with that  
I'd like to know 'Cause here I go, yeah  
Love lifts us up  
Where we belong  
Where eagles fly  
Over mountains high  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
Love makes us act  
Like we are fools  
Throw our lives away  
For one happy day  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
We could be heroes  
Just for one day  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
You, you will be mean  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
No I won't  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
And I'll drink all the time  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
We should be lovers  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
We can't do that  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
We should be lovers  
And that's a fact  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
No nothing  
Will keep us together  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
We could still try  
Just for one day  
(Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman:)  
We could be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We could be heroes  
Forever and ever  
We could be heroes  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
Just because  
I will always love you  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
And I  
(Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman:)  
Can't help loving  
(Ewan McGregor:)  
You  
(Nicole Kidman:)  
How wonderful life is**

The two shared a passionate kiss as she scene goes back to reality, and Snixx wormed its way back into Santana. "Jamie you are an insecure little girl who can't make up her mind about anything. You put your sister through so much shit, and then you think everything will be okay again. Well, it's not! All of those stupid kisses we shared meant _**nothing**_ to me and I knew you just wanted me out of the picture because you think I'm a bitch! Well here's my bitchy side! Like it or not, Dani loves me and I'm here to stay." Santana shouted. Jamie felt her eyes swell up and walked out of the room. "Oh no, you don't get to just run away here. I'm not finished." Santana growled at her. "Well I am! Santana enough, I get it!" Jamie replied. "No, you obviously don't. You see Jamie you think can say whatever you want and you believe afterwards, everything will fall back into place. Well, it won't. It won't be long until Jane leaves you and takes the kids with her because she'll realize how clingy and attached you are to people and she will see the real you." Santana snapped. Jamie slammed and locked the bathroom door, trying to be alone. "I'm still not finished you little whore. Yeah, that's right, I called you a whore, because you think you think the world revolves around you and sex; well it doesn't! I actually love your sister for who she is, not just because she's amazing in bed, but also because she's beautiful. You on the other hand can't handle any relationship, which in this case, Sky is right! You are such a fucking slut and a whore and you need to get a life! Here's the reality Jamie: Dani and I won't be here to help you because you don't deserve it. You don't deserve anything from anyone because you are worthless and stupid and you should just go to hell and leave us all alone. No one here likes you, so why don't you just leave? I was so wrong to call you sister because no sister of mine would hurt the people I love. You are _**dead**_ to me!" Santana screamed. Jamie opened the door, and Santana looked and her face was red and puffy.

Jamie glared at Santana and smacked her. Santana felt her jaw drop as she began to fist fight Jamie. "Jamie! Santana! Stop it!" Dani shouted, getting in the middle of the two girls. "Knock it off or the kids and I leave!" Dani yelled. Santana nodded and walked away. "Santana, you don't get to just walk away from this! You said some awful things to her! Go apologize!" Dani demanded. "No! She said something awful about you, so why do I have to apologize?" Santana asked. "Because what you said and did was completely worse! Jamie was angry, and didn't mean to hurt me! Why do you always have to overreact just to protect me? And you really had to let Snixx out? Really Santana? I told you when we first got together that I was not into violence in anger or not." Dani reminded her. Jamie sat in the bathroom still crying over what Santana had said. "She's right… You are a slut, and a whore and everything else she said!" Jamie balled. Michael heard his little girl crying and felt his heart break. "Jamie? Is everything alright?" Michael asked after he knocked. "Go away!" Jamie replied. "Please, let me help you…" Michael begged. Jamie unlocked the door and quickly wiped her tears away. "Jamie, what's wrong?" Michael asked. "Nothing. Santana and I just had a fight is all…" Jamie replied.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Michael asked, worried. "I'm fine, really." Jamie rolled her eyes. "I care about you, you know." Michael told her. "Why? I'm just your youngest daughter…" Jamie mumbled. Michael took out a picture from his wallet and gave it to Jamie. Jamie stared down at the picture of younger versions her, Dani and Sky as kids in a professional photo studio. "When was this?" Jamie asked. "Look on the back." Michael said. Jamie turned it around and saw the date: _October 10__th__, 1996_: _Dani-girl, Sky, and Jamie (my princess)_. "Your princess?" Jamie asked. Michael smiled from ear to ear when he heard Jamie ask that. "Jamie, you and I had a special bond when you were little. Don't get me wrong: I love your sister and brother very much, but you and I had something very special. You were underweight when you were born, and it was possible that you could've died. Knowing that and then holding you almost a year later, made me feel so good. I hope that you and I can have that again." Michael explained. Jamie went to give the picture back, but Michael shook his head. "No, you keep it. I know you want nothing to do with us, and that is completely understandable after what you've gone through. Keep it as a memory of us." Michael said, with a small smile.

Michael was just about to walk away, when Jamie stood up. "Wait!" Jamie called. Michael stopped and looked back at his daughter. Jamie ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Don't go Daddy…" Jamie cried. Michael tried to fight back his tears as he hugged his little girl tightly. "Not going anywhere princess." Michael whispered. Sky sat with Alex, smiling. He knew he had won the battle. "You are such an ass sometimes. You know that?" Alex asked. "I know… That's my best quality!" Sky said cockily. Alex punched him lightly laughing. "You have to go, my parents will be home soon, and I'm still in trouble for stabbing Santana!" Alex told him. "Fine, alright! I'm going!" Sky grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Alex said after a quick kiss. "You bet!" Sky replied, climbing out of the window. He left her house feeling awesome, but feeling the stress piling back on when he realizing his parents were back in his life. Dani sat on their bed feeling the stress come on as well. "Dani please. I needed to set her straight after what she called you! I am your wife, and I will support and protect you whenever it's needed! At that moment, it was needed. Dani, I love you and our children very much. I'd do anything for you guys… And I'm sorry I hurt you… I can go apologize to Jamie, just please don't be mad at me…" Santana told her. Dani nodded and thought things through for a minute. "After you go apologize to Jamie, we can talk about it. But right now I need to go talk to her, because she's probably a wreck." Dani said, leaving the room.

When Dani was going to see Jamie, Sky passed her. "Dani, I have to talk to you…" Sky called to her. "I'm not really in the mood to talk to someone who tried to rape my wife right now. Maybe in the future I will talk to you, but not right now." Dani said sternly. "Dani please… There is more than just that I need to talk to you about… I'm seeing someone now, and I need to know your opinion on it… Please…" Sky begged. Dani sighed and looked to Sky. "Sky, I can't. You betrayed this family, and if I went with you, Santana would feel betrayed, and to me she comes first. I'm sorry, but you blew it." Dani said, going back to Santana. Sky sighed and felt the ultimate guilt. Santana was lying in their bed, looking through the baby names book. "What are you doing, mi amore?" Dani asked. Santana grinned and kissed her cheek. "Looking through names for our baby…" Santana grinned more. "What's up? Santana what are you hiding from me?" Dani laughed as Santana flung her onto their bed. "I have a secret!" Santana whispered. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" Dani grinned. "I had an ultrasound the other day at lunch…" Santana said, handing Dani the picture. "Oh my God! Santana! It's beautiful!" Dani said, trying to hold back her tears. "She…" Santana blushed. "S—She? Our baby is a girl? We're having another girl?" Dani gasped excitedly. Santana nodded and hugged her wife tightly. "I love you, Dani." "Love you too, San…" "Can I sing you something?" Santana asked. Dani nodded and smiled at her wife. Santana decided to sing _Valerie_ from Glee.

**Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture**

'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?

Did you have to go to jail,  
Put your house on up for sale,  
Did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
I hope you find the right man  
Who'll fix it for you  
Now are you shopping anywhere,  
Changed the color of your hair, and are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
That you were dodging  
All the time are you still dizzy?

Yeah

'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?

Well, sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
And I think of all the things,  
What you're doing and in my head I paint a picture

'Cause since I've come on home, well, my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress  
I won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie, Valerie, Valerie, Valerie?

Yeah Valerie 

Dani smiled and hugged Santana. "What was that all about?" Dani grinned. "I want to name her Valeria… Or Valerie or Val for short… We can think of other names if you want, but—" "No! I mean—I don't want any other name for our daughter…" Dani said. Santana grinned and kissed her lightly. "Go check on your sister, I'm going to nap." Santana told her, pushing her out of the room. Dani grinned and found her sister in her room, hugging her knees. Dani knocked and saw Jamie's eyes were red and puffy. "Jamie? Is everything okay?" Dani asked, sitting down. Jamie shook her head, not saying anything. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking, or feeling… Let me help you…" Dani told her. Jamie looked up and hugged her tightly. "Dani, I've made so many mistakes today… Just in my life in general!" Jamie balled. Dani tried soothing Jamie, but nothing worked. "Jamie, calm down… Here, I want to sing you something, okay? Just relax…" Dani told her. Jamie squeezed her sister tightly, trying to relax. Dani decided to sing _I'll Stand by You_ from Glee.

**Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now**

Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  


Sky stood in the doorway and watched his sisters. _Won't let anybody hurt you, Dani. Not even Santana…_ Sky thought to himself.

**So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now**

Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you

When you're standing at the crossroads  
Don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own  


The scene is the three singing. _**(Dani to Jamie, Sky to Dani, Jamie to Dani)**_

**I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you**

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you 

Dani hugged Jamie again. "I'll stand by you Jamie, no matter what. No matter how many times you call me a whore or a bitch or completely tear me apart… I love you, kiddo…" Dani told her. "Same to you, Dani. I'm so sorry I called you those things… I didn't mean it… I just—I was scared, I couldn't go through another set of fake parents, Dani…" Jamie explained. "I know, but you have to trust me sometimes… I know what's best for everyone, even if I don't let you in on it. It's just my way of protecting you, I guess. You're still that little girl to me, and it's weird seeing you all grown up and on your own." Dani told her. Jamie nodded, agreeing with Dani's explanation. "And I'm sorry for hurting Santana…" Sky interrupted. Both girls jumped, but then glared at Sky. "This conversation doesn't include you Sky. Santana is not dangerous, and we can protect ourselves." Dani said, slamming the door in his face.

_**==2 weeks later==**_

Michael was sleeping on the couch when the knock on the outside door was getting louder. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Dani mumbled. She opened the door to find Mr. Lopez. "Mr. Lopez? What are you doing here?" Dani asked. "Where is Santana?" He demanded. "She's at work, and then going to an appointment for the baby!" Dani told him. "She hasn't contacted me in weeks! Wait—Did you say baby? She's pregnant again?! Since when?" Mr. Lopez asked, shocked. "Since around 8 months ago! Jeez, relax, Alberto!" Dani said. Michael got up from his couch bed, and went to the door. "Dani, is this guy bothering you?" He asked. "Who is this shirtless man and why is he in your home?" Alberto asked. "He's—" "That information doesn't matter, what matters is that you are speaking rudely to her." Michael said sternly, interrupting Dani. "I can't believe this. I'm going to Santana to tell that her wife is having an affair with some idiot man! You are ruining a wonderful relationship with a wonderful woman. I'll be back for the kids later. Good-bye Dani." Alberto said, leaving the house. Dani stood there in shock, not knowing what to do.

**Well? What did you think? Will Santana know Dani isn't having an affair? What's going to happen when the group finds out about Sky's relationship with Alex? Will Santana ever be able to forget Sky trying to hurt her? Read on to find out next!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Glee or Glee the show. I do not own any songs by Jesse McCartney. I do own the characters: Jamie, Jane, Millie, Frank, Arianna, DJ, Sky, Alex, Jeff, Taylor, Michael, Marie, and soon-to-come: Valerie!**

**Chapter 9:**** The Struggle of Truth**

Jamie sat at her desk at the law firm, waiting for any phone call to come through. Or even a small visit from a certain person: Santana. "Why hasn't she come and apologized to me yet? I know, it's been only a day since our fight, but she can't and will not get away with calling me all of those awful things…" Jamie told herself. Then the phone rang. "Hello, this is Jamie—" "Jamie! It's Dani! Put me through to Santana immediately!" Dani demanded. "Jeez, can't you just ask politely, Dani?" Jamie snapped. "Well! Looks like I'm not the only who woke up bitchy! Just please put me through!" Dani whined. "Fine, but I'm not talking to her." Jamie replied. "Why not? Don't you kind of have to for your job?" Dani asked, feeling the need to ask. "Yeah, but she still hasn't apologized yet, so I'm not taking any of her shit. She is coming to me!" Jamie snapped, putting her through to Santana. Dani rolled her eyes and waited for Santana to pick up. "Hey babe! What's up?" Santana asked. "Hey! Did your Dad come by to your office?" Dani asked.

"No? Why? What's wrong?" Santana asked. Just then Alberto barged into Santana's office. "Santana Lopez! You don't call me for months, leave me hanging, and this is the thanks I get? I find out from your cheating wife that you're pregnant again?" He yelled. "Cheating wife? Papa what are you talking about?" Santana asked, confused. "Don't listen to him, Santana! He saw my dad with his shirt off and me in my robe, and it was just a big awkward misunderstanding!" Dani said from the phone. "Hold on a second Papa. I'll call you back in a bit babe. Yep, Bye." Santana told Dani, hanging up the phone. "Please, sit Papa. Looks like we have a lot to catch up on, don't you think?" Santana asked. Alberto nodded, sitting down in a chair near Santana's desk. Meanwhile, Dani couldn't take waiting for Santana any longer, and decided to get dressed and go to her wife herself. As she was dressing, Sky came into the room. "DJ, what did we talk about you coming in while Mommy is—AHH! Sky what are you doing in here?" Dani shrieked. "Relax, I won't hurt you Dani… I just… I really need to talk to you, please… Why are you pushing me away? I apologized like a thousand times!" Sky told her.

"Because you could've killed my pregnant wife just because she doesn't like you back! You're innocent little crush, Sky? Got a little too possessive! You need help, and no matter what you say, mom and dad are taking you today. So get packed up." Dani commanded. Sky felt his jaw drop and his anger grew in his stomach. He immediately left the room and went to his father. "Hey, you! We need to get some things straight, and you're going to listen to me whether you want to or not." Sky snapped. Michael looked up from his newspaper and laughed. "Skylar, you don't have a choice about going to get help. What you did to Santana wasn't healthy! The answer's no, Sky. You're going and that's it." Michael told him sternly. Sky couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stormed right back into his room where he screamed for hours. Dani tried to ignore her very immature brother, while quietly walking out the door. "And where do you think you're going young lady?" Michael asked his eldest daughter.

Dani knew it couldn't have been that easy to sneak away. "Going to visit Santana and Jamie at work…" Dani told him. "Danielle, let your wife fix things with her father. Besides, I need to speak to you about Jamie." He told her. "Michael, you don't need to tell her all of that…" Marie tried to tell him. "Nonsense, Marie! Dani needs to know!" Michael argued. "I need to know what exactly?" Dani asked. "Jamie has warmed up to us after all, and she isn't moving out!" Marie told her. "That's great! I mean I knew she wasn't moving out, but that's wonderful that she likes you guys. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do!" Dani told them. "And who's watching the children?" Michael asked. Dani groaned to her father. "Dad, stop! Jane watches them everyday!" Dani whined. "Well, she has her own children now too. Did you think to ask her if that's still alright?" He asked. "Dad, we had things planned out just fine before you guys came here. Please stop trying to plan our lives! Jamie and I are married women with children! I think we know what we're doing! Sky on the other hand—he's another story." Dani said leaving.

"Santana please understand; I haven't heard from you in months, I was very worried about you!" Alberto tried to explain. "So you go to my home, without any warning, and just assume I'm there? Papa, you know I have a life! I have a job, and 2 kids with a 3rd on the way, and on top of all that, I have a bunch of stressful things going on!" Santana shouted. "Like Dani cheating on you?" Alberto asked. "No! Papa, Dani's not cheating on me! That was her father! There is something else that happened, but it doesn't matter because it's over." Santana explained. "Okay… So what happened, Santana? You can't just leave it at that!" Alberto demanded. "Papa please I can't go through that again!" Santana begged. Then, Jamie came into the room, without warning. "Jamie? What do you need? Can't you see I'm busy?" Santana snapped. "That's no way to talk to your sister." Jamie snapped. "Oh I'm sorry, your highness, what shall I get for you?" Santana mocked. "Stop! Why are you acting like such a little bitch to me?" Jamie asked. Alberto immediately slammed the door and pinned Jamie against it. "Don't you _**ever**_ talk to my daughter that way! Do you understand me? I will personally track you down and make your life a living hell, if you say one more word about Santana. The one who's the real bitch here is you! You're really going to get it now…" Alberto yelled. Jamie at that moment was speechless, she has never more frightened in her life. Santana saw Alberto taking out his knife, and Santana panicked. "Papa no! Stop! Don't do it!" Santana yelled. "What? Why? She's being obnoxious to you!" Alberto said, putting Jamie back onto the floor. Jamie panicked herself and went back into her office next door. As she walked, Dani saw her and knew something was wrong.

"Jamie? What happened? Oh my God… You're as white as a ghost! Sweetheart, what happened? What did Santana do?" Dani asked, hugging her. Jamie was once again speechless, finding no words to describe what happened. "I'm going to go talk to Santana and find out what happened, okay? Stay here, baby…" Dani told her. Dani worriedly went into Santana's office, finding Alberto already in there. "Dani, you shouldn't be here." Alberto scolded. "I could tell you the same thing, Alberto. Santana, what happened just now? I've never seen Jamie this speechless!" Dani told her wife. "Well, you see what had happened was…." Santana began. "Yes Santana? Still waiting!" Dani waited impatiently. "Dani, watch your tone with my daughter!" Alberto warned. "Papa, stop! You're really overreacting to everything and everyone! Dani is my wife, and she just concerned about her sister!" Santana told him. "Well it wasn't me who snapped at you, Santana! It was that little bitchy secretary of yours!" Alberto argued. "That little bitchy secretary is my sister. Santana, I need to speak to you alone. So meet me in Jamie's office in a minute or two. Good luck on seeing our children now, Alberto. There's no way in hell I'll let that happen." Dani said, leaving Santana's office and going into Jamie's.

Jane sat with the kids in the playroom, watching them all play cutely together. Sky walked in and saw them and smiled. "Why so smiley pervert? Are you liking the children a little too much?" Jane asked. "No! That's insane and gross." Sky replied. "Then why are you here? They know what you tried to do to their mother, Sky. They're not stupid!" Jane snapped. "I _**know**_ that. Thanks for the reminder that my nieces and nephews hate me." Sky snapped. "You didn't answer my question, weirdo." Jane mumbled. "Alright! Jesus, Jane why are you pressuring me so damn much? I'm here because I wanted to say good-bye to them!" Sky shouted. His shouts startled Jeff and Taylor and they began to cry. "Good job, Dumbo! You scared my children. You have 5 minutes to talk to Ari and DJ, but that's it." Jane said, taking her kids out of the room. Sky sat near the kids and tried to stay calm. "Hey guys… Listen, I know you're angry with me, but you have to know that I'm leaving to go get help, so I don't hurt anyone again." Sky explained. "I hope you get help, Uncle Sky. Because Mama doesn't deserve what you did to hurt her." Ari told him. DJ moved closer to Ari, feeling scared to be near Sky.

"I'll leave you guys to it then. I'll see you in the future, I guess." Sky said, leaving the kids for a while. He walked into the living room, to his parents. "Take me to go get help. The sooner I get in there, the better off everyone will be." Sky demanded. Michael and Marie looked to each other agreed silently. They warned Jane before leaving, and took Sky to a local hospital. Santana sighed stressfully as she watched Dani leave. "Way to go, Papa. Now you can never see my children!" Santana groaned. "Well! Those two are toxic, Santana! You deserve better!" Alberto argued. "No, I don't! Those two girls saved me from their psychotic brother who was obsessed with me! Those girls are the reason why I am still here! They love and care about me, more than you ever have!" Santana yelled. Alberto stayed quiet for a moment, letting Santana breath normally again. "I'm sorry, mija… I thought you were all right… I just… I just wanted to protect you." Alberto admitted. "You did the opposite, Papa! I love my wife and sister-in-law more than my own life! Now I want you to leave, and never come back into my life! At this moment, my life is a living hell, so go! I never want to see you again!" Santana said, leaving her office and going into Jamie's. Alberto watched his daughter leave. "I won't let them ruin your life, Santana. I'll save you and someday: you'll thank me." Alberto said, leaving the office.

Dani watched her sister draw scribbles all over a paper with stats and other important things on it. "Jamie, maybe you should stop scribbling, you may need this later on…" Dani said, taking the paper. "Dani, you don't know what happened." Jamie mumbled. "I would if you would just tell me! I can't help you unless you tell me, sweetheart…" Dani said, getting Jamie's attention. Jamie sighed and looked up at her. "Jamie, remember what I told you last night? I'll stand by you no matter what, and you can tell me anything…" Dani reminded her. Jamie nodded again and turned towards her sister. She was about to tell her when Santana came into the room. "Hey, I know this is probably horrible timing, but my father just left, and I'm ready to explain what happened…" Santana told Dani. "Jamie was just about to tell me herself. So why don't you both get started." Dani said, pushing Jamie next to Santana. Dani sat in Jamie's office chair and waited. "Well? I'm waiting ladies!" Dani called impatiently. Santana sighed and looked to Jamie. "Look, Jamie I'm sorry for the way I treated you the other day, okay? I'm sorry I'm a little more moody than I usually am… You have to know that I didn't mean any of those things I said… I was just angry; I didn't realize what I was saying… I do love you Squirt… You are more than just my sister, you're my family, and so I'm sorry…" Santana apologized.

"And I'm sorry for slapping you… But you did deserve it… But I'm not sorry for coming into your office… That guy could've hurt you, Santana!" Jamie exclaimed. "What guy?" Dani asked. "No, Jamie! He's my father, he would never hurt me!" Santana replied. "Your father could've hurt you?" Dani asked again. "Santana, he attempted to stab me! If that would've hurt me, wouldn't it have hurt you?" Jamie asked, feeling the tears run down her face. "Your father almost stabbed Jamie? Santana how could you let that happen?!" Dani yelled over them. "I didn't! I told him to stop before any rash decisions were made! Jamie's perfectly fine!" Santana argued. "Perfectly fine? Santana I can barely breathe! I can't stop shaking and I'm pretty sure I can't see straight! I've been shot, hidden and had worse things done to me, Santana! I can't go through that physical pain again! I just can't!" Jamie cried out. Santana felt the guilt rush over her at the moment she saw the waterfall of tears stream down her face from Jamie's eyes. Santana walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry…" Santana whispered in her ear.

Dani watched the two for a moment and then, for some odd reason, felt jealous. "Alright, you two; break it up!" Dani said separating the two. Santana cocked her eyebrow at Dani, knowing her secret. "Jamie, why don't you take the rest of the day off and go spend it with your wife your children?" Santana asked. "Santana, you don't have to do—" "That's not a request, Jamie. It's an order. Go on, we'll see you at home later." Santana said with a smile. Jamie nodded and left the office. Dani was about to leave the office as well, but Santana took her hand and lead into her office. She quickly locked the door and closed her curtains. "Santana, I should be heading home too; got to hang out with the kids!" Dani told her. "I don't think that's what you really want, Dani…" Santana said. She immediately cleared her desk off, and pushed Dani onto it. "I saw the jealousy in your eyes, darlin'… Can't hide it from me." Santana growled into her ear. Dani groaned at Santana's breath against her ear. "W—What are you going to do to me?" Dani moaned. "Blow your mind, baby!" Santana said attacking Dani's neck. The song _Blow Your Mind_ by Jesses McCartney played in the background.

**I've been watchin' you  
Can't believe just what I'm seeing  
You've been watching me  
Yea baby, better believe it  
If you wanna dance  
Here's your chance to make it right  
If you want romance  
Baby I'll take you home tonight  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I know exactly what you wanna hear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya**

Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
I'm a keep ya by my side  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby I'm a make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind

She left me on the floor  
Kept me on my knees just begging  
For a little more  
Room was hot the fire burning  
Never leave me girl  
Show you how to keep it goin'  
I'm a rock your world  
Baby the temperature is growing  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
She leaned over and whispered in my ear  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm gonna give it to ya

Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
I'm a keep ya by my side  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby I'm a make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind

So c'mon and let it ride  
I feel it in your eyes  
So tell me anything you want  
Because there's nothing I wouldn't do  


**Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby girl it's on tonight  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
I'm a keep ya by my side  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Hold you close and do you right  
Turn off all the lights and lay back while I blow your mind  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Can't stop livin' this life  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Let's do it, you and I  
Ooooh, ooooh, ooooh  
Baby I'm a make you mine  
Gonna have to take a deep breath when I blow your mind  
**

While the two women had their alone time, Jamie came back to the Lopez-Martinez household to find kids running around cutely. "Hey guys! Aunt Jamie/Mommy's home!" Jamie shouted. "Aunt Jamie!" Ari and DJ said simultaneously. "Hey! Where's Aunt Jane?" She asked them. "Upstairs with the babies! She said it was their naptime!" DJ informed her. "Thank-you sweetheart! I'll come back down in a minute, okay? I got to go change!" Jamie told them. Jamie hopped up the stairs into her bedroom. "Hey gorgeous!" Jamie called. Jane came out from the twins' room and smiled at her wife. "Hey beautiful!" Jane replied. Jamie spun Jane around, managing to tackle her onto their bed. As they kissed for a while, Jane managed to speak to Jamie. "Jamie, we can't, we have to watch Ari and DJ…" Jane mumbled. Jamie groaned. "No… They'll be fine…" Jamie replied. "I don't think so… Especially when Dani finds out we left them alone… Santana might murder us!" Jane reminded her. Jamie groaned again. "Fine. I'll go watch them, but I'm not forgetting this! We are doing this tonight whether you are in the mood or not!" Jamie called down from the stairs. Jane grinned and rolled her eyes.

Santana and Dani lied on the floor of Santana's office catching their breath. "Santana Lopez, you definitely know how to make a woman satisfied…" Dani told her. Santana laughed and snuggled Dani's chest. "Well, I know you, and when you're jealous, I know how to cool you down…" Santana grinned. Dani lightly stroked Santana's baby bump and smiled. "You know, I wish I was the one carrying her…" Dani admitted. "I know… I'm sorry that stabbing caused you this much pain…" Santana apologized. "Hey… It's not your fault… I'm happy you are carrying our third child! At least we can have children, you know?" Dani said, comforting her. Santana nodded and began to dress herself again. "Come on, let's go home!" Santana said with a grin. Dani nodded and a few minutes later the two went home. Everyone was playing nicely in the living room of the Lopez-Martinez household. "Hey guys!" Dani announced happily. Everyone greeted her appropriately with smile and 'Hellos'. "Well now that you two are finally home, Jane and I have some things to discuss upstairs!" Jamie said, dragging Jane upstairs. "No sex, Jamie!" Santana called jokingly. "No promises, Santana!" Jamie replied before the door closed. "Well! Someone is anxious today!" Jane teased. "I am because we haven't had our alone time since the twins have been born. And although I love them to death, I miss my wife!" Jamie breathed onto Jane's neck. "Well you have me right where you want me, Jamie!" Jane smirked. While the two fooled around, the song _Right Where You Want Me_ by Jesse McCartney played.

**Girl,  
There's something 'bout me that you ought to know.  
I've never felt the need to lose control.  
Always held on back and played it slow.  
But not this time.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.**

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Girl,  
I'm gonna let you have your way with me.  
But when you move like that,  
Its hard to breathe.  
I never thought that it could be like this,  
But I was wrong.  
Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me.

Can't explain it,  
How you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly.  
In slow motion,  
My imagination's running, trying to keep my body still,  
I can hardly stand the thrill.

Baby, don't be gentle,  
I can handle anything.

Baby,  
Take me on a journey.  
I've been thinking lately,  
I could use a little time alone with you.  
Crazy,  
Let's do something, maybe.  
Please don't take your time,  
You got me,  
Right where you want me. 

Later on during the night, everyone slept. Although everyone slept soundly, someone crept into the house, and kidnapped both Dani and Jamie. When morning came, Santana stretched, feeling the side of the bed next to her to find it empty. "Dani?" Santana yawned. When no reply came, Santana shrugged it off, thinking she was with the kids downstairs. When she walked into both kids' rooms, both were still sound asleep. "Huh… Where could that girl be?" Santana asked. She quietly crept across the hall to Jamie and Jane's room, to find Jane walking around, looking for Jamie as well. "Hey. Do you know where Jamie is?" Jane asked, sleepily. "I was just about to ask you the same thing about Dani!" Santana replied. "Well, maybe they went to get coffee or something… Always want sister bonding time…" Jane suggested. "Yeah, probably. I'll go start breakfast!" Santana called going downstairs. As the group ate breakfast and continued on with their day, Jamie and Dani were still missing. "I'm going to call Dani and see where they're at!" Santana told Jane, trying to stay calm.

As Santana went upstairs, she dialed Dani's number, and her phone began to ring. Santana walked into their bedroom to find her phone sitting there. _Hm. Dani always has her phone with her. Maybe Jamie just had hers!_ Santana thought. She quick dialed Jamie's number and heard it ringing from her bedroom. Worried, Santana went downstairs and pulled Jane aside. "Okay, both of their phones are here… I don't know about Jamie, but Dani has her phone with her at all times…" Santana whispered. "Yeah, Jamie does too." Jane replied. "I'm starting to think they didn't just go have sister bonding time…" Santana said worried. Michael and Marie walked in and saw the girls consulting. "Hey girls! Where are Dani and Jamie?" Marie asked. "Yeah we just got back from dropping Sky off." Michael added. "They're gone…" Jane said quietly. "What do you mean their gone?" Michael asked. "I think someone kidnapped them last night, and I'm worried that I know who exactly did it…" Santana explained. "Who would do such a thing, Santana?" Marie asked. "My father…" Santana said, letting her face getting more and more pale.

**Cliffhanger! Did Alberto really kidnap Dani and Jamie? Will Santana and Jane do all right on their own without them? How will Dani and Jamie react when they realize they've been kidnapped? Read on to find out! Review please! Need more reviews!**


End file.
